


I'll Be Yours

by AbyssUnknown



Series: HP Short Plots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Does this count as fluff??, Fluff and Humor, Hufflepuff Harry, I love my Polaris Lovegood ngl, M/M, Why Hufflepuff?, at least i hope there is humor lol, no beta we die like men, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssUnknown/pseuds/AbyssUnknown
Summary: Harry ends up in Riddle's time. Tom wants Harry. Another cliche story (at least i think it counts as cliche).Read at your own risk ahahahaaVery obviously a Tomarry oneshotPS: Harry is a hufflepuff...PPS: I personally think there is not much drama in this storyMoral of this summary: I suck at summaries...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: HP Short Plots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049963
Comments: 59
Kudos: 779





	I'll Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> If there are grammatical errors...I'm sorryyyy  
> I genuinely tried to proofread...if there r still errors...welp  
> Feel free to point out any spelling or other stuff i got wrong tho...I'll try and change it when i see it and when i have the time :)  
> ALSO: This is in fanfiction.net and Im not stealing. It's my own work. Im just finally posting here at AO3 so don't come at me if you've already seen this in the other site
> 
> Im rereading this n it's so cringe yet fluffy

* * *

Tom Riddle disliked many things. He disliked the muggles. He disliked clingy people – be they magical or muggle. He disliked Albus Dumbledore (though the feeling was really starting to blur into something more intense and spiteful at the rate that man was provoking him.)

But one thing he disliked above all – no, no, wait, this was no longer in the realm of dislike it had surpassed even hatred into pure loathing. Yes, loathing. That was what he was feeling.

One thing he loathed above all, was _not knowing_.

Not knowing his status had once led him believe the jealous and fear-ingrained beliefs of the orphanage kids that he was a _freak_. Not knowing how to wield his power had let him to suffer torment as a young wizard child when he was amongst muggles. Not knowing the nuances of wizarding etiquette and customs had led him to once be mocked by his fellow housemates (though it should be noted he had straightened their smirks and taunts quite quickly.)

In a nutshell, Tom hated not knowing about things because that essentially made him vulnerable.

So, he was not really in the best of moods to find himself waking up in the middle of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing when he had no clue as to what brought him there in the first place. It was not helping him that it was barely a week into the start of school. To end up in the Infirmary itself was a disgrace. To end up here so early? Despicable.

"How are you, dear?" Madame Epione – the mediwitch of the Hogwarts – loomed over Tom, distracting him from his thoughts.

Tom gave one of his charming smiles.

"I feel fine, Madame Epione. But I don't seem to remember how or why I am here?" Tom looked over at his caretaker inquiringly.

Madame Epione frowned. "You don't? Nothing at all?"

Tom shook his head, suppressing his irritation at having to repeat. Honestly, he already said it once.

"Last thing I remember is eating dinner at the Great Hall and then leaving for the dorms."

"Oh dear," the woman walked to the counter beside Tom to pick up a vial and scrutinise it. "Curious. Very curious."

"What's curious?" Tom asked, a hint of irritation seeping into voice. The mediwitch turned, obviously catching the slip. She smiled in apology.

"I'm sorry, Mr Riddle. I got carried away. You must be feeling quite frustrated with your lack of memory. Let me explain. You were brought in last night because you had been influenced by a love potion _and_ a lust potion. Thank goodness the student you accosted under its influence was of the decent sort. He brought you straight to me. Oh, and not to mention smart. Would not have been able to get you the antidote this fast had he not been helping me in making your enchanted self-cooperate."

Tom felt like gritting his teeth.

"Was he not the one to spell me then?"

"Potioned, Mr Riddle," Madame Epione corrected gently as she went over to her supply cupboard and took out a crystal vial that was red in colour. "And no, Harry was not the one to potion you. At least, that is what he said and I'm quite inclined to believe him, dear, considering if he were the one to potion you, he would not have brought you to me. At the very least, not until they were done with whatever malicious deeds, they wanted to do with you."

Tom tensed at the implication and anger swelled within him. So, somebody wanted to take control of him, hmm? They'll soon get their dues.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. I checked you thoroughly. You have not been," Madame Epione grimaced at having to say the phrase," violated – for a lack of better words – in any way. And when the boy brought you in, the potions within you had been administered for about ten minutes only. Not much time for anyone to do anything to you, Mr Riddle."

"But if he were not the one to potion me, why did I accost this Harry of all people?" Tom wanted to sneer at how plebeian the name was. He was not going to disregard the apparently decent boy. He would not until he confirmed that that idiot was not indeed the one to potion him. You could never be too sure. Sometimes, the ones who seemed innocent were the real culprits.

A small smirk rose on Tom's lips. _He_ would know. The number of times he had fooled old Dumbledore still gave him a laugh.

Madame Epione's voice cut through his thoughts again.

"Ah it was a matter of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Mr Riddle. Or perhaps I should say the right place at the right time, because I doubt it would have gone well for you if anyone else had been there instead of Harry."

 _I'll be the judge of that_ , Tom thought.

The sixteen-year-old plastered a sweet smile onto his face.

"I see…Madame Epione, could you tell me the name of my saviour then? I would like to thank him for helping me out. It is only right of me."

Madame Epione beamed at him. "Of course, dear. His actual name is Hadrian Rell. The new student from last year? He was sorted into the House of the Badgers."

* * *

"There you are Hadrian Rell."

Harry stilled in shock and immediately cursed himself for it. He was already in an isolated part of the castle. He did not need a confrontation of any sorts here.

_Like the last time._

The young wizard turned around to face the owner of the dreaded voice, careful to keep his face blank. He knew the voice all too well. He knew it since he was a baby. Granted, it was no longer had the serpent like quality but it still retained the velvety tones as always.

 _Velvety tones of seduction that have led many to their deaths_ , Harry's inner voice warned. The boy repressed a shudder.

"Riddle."

"I've been looking all over for you, Rell."

"Were you, now?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Yes. I had to thank my Saviour, didn't I?"

Harry tensed at the choice of word briefly.

"I'm no saviour, Riddle. I was just doing what was right. Now if you'd please move. I'd rather not be late for Astronomy."

Harry clenched his teeth as he felt a hand imprison his wrist as he tried to walk away.

"What do you want Riddle?"

"The truth, Rell. I'm afraid I can't remember much from last night. And you are the only one who can help me out."

Harry did not like the glint in the future Dark Lord's eyes. But before he could respond, he felt a push against his Occlumency shields. He tore his eyes away from the locked gaze they kept with blue orbs and wrenched his arm from the older teen's grasp.

"You – you!"

"Ah so you recognise Legilimency," Tom stated casually. "And know Occlumency. Well, how unfortunate. I wish we didn't have to do this the hard way, _Harry,_ but I suppose I have no choice."

Harry's eyes widened at the implication.

"Legili – "

"Protego!" Harry shouted before turning tail and running for his life. He knew his limits. He had progressed much in his Occlumency skills but he doubted he was ready for them to be tested at the hands of one Tom Marvalo Riddle – a master at the Mind Arts, if he remembered correctly from the future.

This situation called for _flight_ not fight.

Meanwhile, Tom Riddle stood up from sidewall where he had been blasted against, eyes trailing the disappearing figure of his quarry in hunger. Had it not been for his wandless shield, he was certain he would have needed another visit to the Hospital Wing. But what had him reeling was the pure amount of power in his prey.

_A prey that was obviously restraining its powers._

The Slytherin heir gave a chilling smile.

"Well, well, if you want to have a game of cat and mouse, Hadrian…I'm all in for it," Tom murmured.

* * *

Harry was somewhat amused and frustrated at what he went through for the next few weeks. Riddle had sent his followers to help corner him, if the sudden increase of green tied students bumping into him were any indication. However, the perks of being often cast aside and being the "invisible" one was that it was hard for people to find him. Heck, Harry felt like he had made hiding within Hogwarts into an art of some sort.

Also, his fellow Hufflepuffs have been quite supporting in helping him hide. They were very much a refreshing change for the once hounded Chosen One. The beauty about the badgers were that they never pried unless you gave subtle hints at needing someone to rant to and they were willing to do anything for their friends without question, as long as it was not morally wrong that is.

And hiding away from unwanted attention was not morally wrong.

Still, he reminded himself not to get too confident. Harry was well aware his luck was often against him.

Which was why he cursed again as he caught sight of Riddle at the end of the corridor.

"Damn it! I almost made it into one month and two weeks of peace," the teen muttered to himself as he backpedalled instantly.

The teen ran about the castle, hoping he had lost Riddle for the day when someone tugged him into an abandoned classroom.

Harry whirled around to see his captor.

"Oh, it's only you," Harry slumped in relief for a moment at not seeing Riddle's face. But then he tensed. "Wait. Who are you?"

He took in the female. She was obviously a Pureblood, with the way she was sneering at him and trying to look all superior. Thankfully, her tie was not green but blue. Yet, Harry did not let down his guard down. He had learnt that sometimes Slytherins were not the only one who seemed to worship the ground the future Dark Lord walked on.

"Your nightmare, Rell," the witch spat, her blonde curls flying slightly in response to her obvious fury. "I've been trying to get you for weeks, but you are quite the slippery one, aren't you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow to that, unimpressed.

_Seriously? I'm starting to get annoyed with all this drama. I've been running away from one psycho. I don't need another._

Harry absently wondered what he had done to gain this stranger's wrath.

"I'm a half-blood darling. And before you go all villainy on me, care to tell me what I've done wrong, Miss _Your Nightmare_?" He knew mockery was not the best move against an obviously angry (and maybe even insane) foe. But Harry was at the end of his patience. He had spent two weeks running around the castle avoiding detection. He had his own problems.

"Oh, don't act as if you don't know, mudblood," the witch spat. Harry felt his magic rise in anger at the insult, his frustrated state not helping him one bit to control it. But judging from the way the witch in front of him was still ranting, he knew she wasn't sensitive to it.

"You first interfere in my plans and now you're trying to steal _my man_!"

Harry blinked.

_What?_

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't follow," Harry deadpanned. "Elaborate please? This is my first time knowing of your existence much less that you are romantically inclined with some mystery man?"

"Why you! Don't act like you don't know! Do you know how hard it was to get the lust potion and love potions into Tom's goblet? And you dare walk in on him the moment the potions started to work after their time lag!" The Ravenclaw hurled hexes at him, some of them dangerously hitting too close to the Forbidden Arts category.

Harry's magic rose around him in a golden cage that was translucent, protecting its master without needing orders. Harry noted absently that it felt rather good to let it go free after spending almost a year keeping it in check to not catch the eyes of a power-hungry Dark Lord and his fanatics or the always interfering Dumbledore. His eyebrows' meanwhile, raised themselves high in shock.

" _You_ poisoned Riddle?"

"Potioned! You dim-witted half-blood!" The witch – whose name Harry had yet to figure out – screamed. She was still hurling hexes at him, seemingly unable to understand they were not going to work on Harry.

"Poisoned," Harry repeated. "To control another's thoughts and actions is nothing but poisoning their will to wither away to give way for another's will. You may have used potions but you intended to poison Riddle, _you utter idiot_."

For a moment, Harry felt like he had turned into Snape of all people, at the way he was picking apart the crazed girl's actions. Harry shuddered a bit.

"Oh shut it! You're not going to be able to talk much longer after I'm done with you!"

Harry did not bother to make the delusional witch aware of the fact that she was not even harming him. Instead he decided to prolong the conversation. It was funny to watch the witch spout her crazy. He knew for one that Tom Riddle was not one to be owned by the likes of what stood before him at the moment. The girl was not even on par with the future Dark Lord.

And to think she would succeed in controlling Tom Riddle? To keep in as a faithful lover or some sort of equally abysmal position. Not likely.

If there was one thing Harry was certain about, it was that Tom Marvalo Riddle was ambitious. Too ambitious. He would hate to leave his revolution for some whiny, clingy lover.

"Well, I'd like to correct your misconceptions, _darling_." Now, Snape would be proud at how much contempt Harry was putting into that word. "But I'm afraid I simply happened to chance upon Riddle when the potions started working. You should have timed yourself better."

Harry ignored the way the witch started sputtering at his taunting.

"Also, what was that bit of most ridiculous accusation you were spouting in the middle of the rest of your nonsense speech? I was trying to steal your man? Care to explain that delusion?"

"Oh, stop acting, Rell!" The still-no-name witch spat. Harry was starting to get tired of the same opening lines. The witch really was not creative. Or simply lacked better phrases and vocabulary. "He's been having all of us search high and nigh for your orphan arse! With no reason! You've spelled him, you treacherous swine! You've spelled him away from me!"

_Oh gee, she really is a psycho!_

"First of all, I don't even care for Riddle. Second, are you sure you have your facts right, sweetheart? I'm pretty sure Riddle was single for the whole year. Even longer."

Harry gave the witch a sweet smile that had a hint of pity in it.

He was not doing his House proud, honestly, with how cruel he was. But Harry really had run out of patience. All he wanted was a quiet life as he figured out how to return back to his own time. He had already been stuck in this timeline for more than a year. It was troubling enough that being in the past was giving him major culture shocks with how much things used to be _better_ now than it would be in the future. He had even argued with the Hat for the second time in his life about where to place him. And he had successfully persuaded it to put him in Hufflepuff instead of either Slytherin or Gryffindor after so much pleading, cajoling and threatening.

And here was this witch. Ruining all his hard work at hiding by dragging him into a mess with Riddle just because she could not poison someone right (Pathetic, honestly).

Although, Harry would admit he was glad he found Riddle instead. He wouldn't want even his arch nemesis to be in such a disgusting situation where his will was bound from him. That was _terrible_ for anyone to be in.

 _This is why I'm qualified for Hufflepuff too_ , Harry thought with a sigh.

He supposed his House would understand his cruelty if he told them the truth. They would never stand for such underhanded manipulations. At least, Harry supposed most of them would never. He was not naïve enough to believe all Hufflepuffs were good in deed.

"He's mine, you mudblood! He will be!"

Harry's retort was beaten by someone else.

"Last time I checked, I didn't belong to anybody, Martha Balustrade, much less to trash like you."

Harry whirled around to face the door. To his consternation, Tom Riddle leaned against the doorway, with two Slytherins guarding him from behind.

 _Malfoy and Nott_ , Harry's mind supplied.

From the way the teen was in a very much comfortable position, Harry could ascertain he had heard much of the conversation.

_How much though?_

Harry was not going to lie. If he had to prove his innocence to Riddle, he would snap. If the guy was going to eavesdrop, he had better have done it from the right moment.

The teen glanced back to the witch who he finally had a name to associate with – Martha Balustrade. She had gone quite pale from how Harry could see the veins in her neck and was thankfully distracted from hurling curses at him. Harry reigned back his magic, tucking it away inside him. It was risky enough that Riddle and two of his followers had obviously seen it. He didn't want to give them more chance to analyse it.

But the feel of hungry eyes appraising him from the doorway had Harry cursing internally, his hopes of discretion having been shattered. He started to seek out ways to escape this situation.

"You know Martha, I hate people who try to control me. And you have gone as far as trying to _poison_ me to achieve it." There was a gleam of amusement in Riddle's eyes. Harry did not know whether he was supposed to be glad he would no longer be hounded for the issue or be miffed at the mocking Riddle was obviously doing to him.

It was poisoning no matter what anyone said!

"I – I – My Lord, I - "

Riddle's magic flared in annoyance and the witch flinched. Harry had to stop himself from crying out in incredulity.

 _So, she can sense magic?! What the hell, woman? Was mine not noticeable enough to break through your delusions?!_ Harry thought in slight affront. His magic itself was very much affronted but reigned in as it was within him (forcefully), it could not make its unhappiness known.

"Silence!" Riddle hissed with a discreet glance given to Harry who pretended not to notice. But internally, Harry wondered what had gotten the teen angry.

 _Was it her calling him 'Lord'?_ Harry's head tilted ever so slightly to the side. _I supposed the future Dark Lord has yet to come out fully about his campaign to the world._

It would make sense. Tom Riddle was still the charming, brilliant Prefect who everyone adored, feared and worshipped within Hogwarts. With the exception of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry shrugged internally. _Whatever. I don't care. I'd rather leave this drama right now._ His eyes wandered around his surroundings casually.

He had the door – which was blocked – or he could jump out of one of the five big windows at the other side of classroom and pray he would not die for falling from seven stories.

 _Lovely_ , Harry thought at his restrained options. _I wish I could just melt into the walls…_

Footsteps distracted Harry from his thoughts. Riddle had started to walk towards the them, eyes narrowed upon the pale and shuddering Martha who had – Harry's eyebrows rose in exasperation – fallen to the ground to grovel and beg for mercy while sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry wanted to inch away but Riddle had already closed the distance. He stood still, letting the Slytherin heir finish his business with his prey, as he reluctantly resigned himself to be interrogated next.

He had no other escape for now.

 _Thank magic I took an oath to protect the secrets of the future_ , Harry thought. _Who knew making an oath to your own self would actually work?_

"I have much to deal out to you, traitor," Riddle hissed to the crying girl. "But I'm afraid I can't do it in front of our guest here."

Harry rolled his eyes. He had seen this wizard do worse in his time. Besides, isn't saying that already giving away that he was going to be doing horrible things?

"Abraxas, Theo?" Riddle called out sweetly to his fellow Housemates. "Take her to the dungeons, will you?"

The next thing Harry knew was that he was alone in an abandoned classroom with Riddle. The older teen flicked his wand and the door shut ominously, locking them in.

"What do you want, Riddle? Isn't it obvious I didn't do anything to you?"

"Hmm, so you say."

Harry stared at the wizard incredulously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, well, Rell. For all I know, you could have staged this little confession from Martha, after seeing me looking for you," Riddle mentioned sweetly as he walked closer to Harry.

Harry instinctively walked back, not liking the invasion of his private bubble one bit.

"And why the heck would I do that? You really think I have the time and brains to waste on you like that?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

He cursed softly as he felt himself backed into the wall. Riddle chuckled. The feeling sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Oh, I do not doubt you are capable of it, Rell. You are one of the top students of our batch. Second to just me but I have a feeling you are in truth equal to me in abilities if that last gorgeous bit of magic you did just now was any indication," Riddle murmured in his velvety voice.

Harry reeled with shock.

_Ok so I did not hold back on my studies in this time but seriously? Equal to Riddle? Um..Ok…_

"Oh, were you not aware?" Riddle asked innocently. "You should ask the teachers, _darling_ , about you. Nothing but good things they have to say. Brilliant student. Brilliant mind. But so obviously holding back. They do wish you opened up more with your potential."

A sly smile overtook the young wizard's face.

"You are not as invisible as you believe."

Harry tensed. Riddle chuckled.

"As for reasons for your probable fraud. Well there are many reasons, Hadrian Rell. The most prominent one being you wanting to gain my trust?" Riddle stood toe to toe – literally – with Harry, looming down on the shorter teen.

"I have the trust of my friends, Riddle. I want nothing from you or your ilk," Harry snapped, feeling agitated at being cornered. "What do you want with me? We both know you know I'm innocent."

Tom tilted his head, contemplating. "Show me the memory of you finding me that night."

Harry gritted his teeth. "You are not rifling through my mind!"

"If you are truly innocent, you wouldn't mind," Riddle replied calmly.

"Try your manipulations on someone else. I am well aware of my innocence and I can give you an oath on it."

Riddle laughed. "Oh well, if you want me to go the hard way, I will."

Harry's eyes widened as he felt a sense of déjà vu at how the situation was turning out. But this time round, he was not fast enough to call his magic to his aid, cornered against a wall as he was.

Harry gasped as he felt a presence forcefully tear apart his Occlumency shields.

* * *

Tom would admit that he was impressed with the mysterious Hufflepuff. He was obviously self-taught from what Tom was witnessing. His shields were quite good too, though thankfully lacking in necessary refinements that would have made them infallible. Tom found himself passing through after a few minutes of good struggle.

He did not waste time to pry. He could feel resistance building within Rell's mind. He called upon the memory he was searching for.

**_"There you are Hadrian Rell!"_ **

Tom raised his eyebrows at the way the conversation was similar to how he had approached the Hufflepuff after waking up from the Infirmary.

**_The emerald eyed teen tensed, whirling around to face the owner of the voice who had called him._ **

**_"Riddle?" Hadrian's voice called out; confusion prominent in it._ **

Tom narrowed his eyes at the way the teen's wand hand had shifted ever so slightly. So Rell was wary of him.

**_"What do you want? And what are you doing here of all places?"_ **

Tom noted that they were in the part of the castle that was closest to Hufflepuff territory than Slytherin.

A vague memory of stumbling around and away from the Slytherin dorms' directions as his vision started to get hazy started to come back to his mind.

He smiled grimly at the confirmation that Rell had indeed not been bluffing his innocence.

**_"I came to see you, Hadrian."_ **

**_The addressed boy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"_ **

**_"I wanted to see you," Tom repeated, striding closer to the isolated teen._ **

**_Harry warily took steps away from the somewhat glazed-eyed Slytherin. He was starting to get nervous._ **

**_"Um, you don't know me, Riddle –"_ **

**_"Call me Tom, Hadrian. And we can always resolve the problem of not knowing easily," Tom whispered, having come close enough to breathe into Harry's ear._ **

**_The younger teen – who has by now backed into the wall – pressed himself away from the Slytherin._ **

Tom would admit, watching from the third person perspective, that Hadrian was quite amusing to see flustered.

"Get out of my mind, you moron!" Hadrian's voice echoed faintly around him. "And it's Rell to you Riddle!"

Tom bit back a smile and continued watching the memory, clamping down on the resistance he could feel trying to kick him out.

**_"What the heck has gotten into you Riddle?" Harry whisper shouted to the teen standing face to face with him. "Have you had something funny to drink or –"_ **

**_Emerald eyes widened in realisation._ **

**_"Oh god, you've been potioned," Harry whispered in dread._ **

**_"No, my little Raven. I've fallen for you," Tom whispered heavily into the teen's ears._ **

**_Harry gasped as he felt a pressure near his lower abdomen. Riddle shifted ever so slightly, brushing against him knowingly if the glint in his eyes were any indication._ **

**_"Oh dear, don't tell me there is a lust potion in the mix!" Harry muttered to himself._ **

**_"I'm going to make you mine, Hadrian. Mine forever."_ **

**_"Look Riddle, I swing for both teams yes, but I'm not interested in you –"_ **

**_"I will be the only one you will be thinking of, little Raven, if you want pleasure," Tom hissed darkly. "No one else!"_ **

Tom felt conflicted. He was not sure if he should be proud that he still retained most of his qualities even under potion influence or feel humiliated at acting like a lovelorn fool in front of someone.

"You know, you're pretty strange," Harry's voice echoed around the mindscape.

"Why would you say that?" Tom asked irritated.

"No one I've seen under love potions are ever this possessive. Rather they should be eating out of the palm of their infatuation…"

"I do not submit, Hadrian. I dominate," Tom replied evenly, voice a mask of superiority to hide the fact that Tom knew what Hadrian was talking about. He was surprised himself that he was not falling all over Hadrian in the undignified, mindless way that most love potion influenced people do.

"Smug git."

Tom smirked.

**_"I'm not looking for relationships in the first place," Harry muttered softly, out of hearing from the enchanted Slytherin who was still too close for comfort._ **

**_"I'm going to make you mine. Mine forever Hadrian!" Tom repeated, his hands pulling the Hufflepuff's robes upwards._ **

**_"Wait no!"_ **

**_A tense silence filled the isolated corridor. Harry licked his lips and immediately regretted it as he felt a pair of eyes focus upon the action._ **

**_"Ri – Tom," Harry corrected himself. "Before any of that, how about we go somewhere else."_ **

**_Harry gently pushed the taller teen away from him. He didn't succeed by much as Tom remained grasping him by the waist, even though he had moved back slightly. Harry took joy in the fact that the boy was no longer looming right in front of him. Small victories are still victories, his mind supplied weakly in an effort to be optimistic._ **

**_Blue-grey eyes locked onto emerald ones._ **

**_"Do you want to be somewhere more romantic, little Raven?"_ **

Tom felt Hadrian's exasperated frustration at that line. Seeing what the teen was going through, Tom couldn't blame him for the reaction. It was a pretty pathetic line too. Tom felt his only saving grace was that he was not in a right state of mind.

**_"Yes, yes but before that, I have something to finish at the Infirmary. Let's do that and then we can have the rest of the night to ourselves."_ **

**_Harry tried not to squirm at the increased pressure he was feeling pressed against him down south._ **

**_"Are you trying to get me to drink something from there?"_ **

**_"No," Harry replied, affronted._ **

**_"You are under the assumption that I am potioned, little Raven," Tom muttered to the Hufflepuff._ **

**_Harry rolled his eyes, irritated._ **

Tom had to hand it to the boy. He was a good actor.

"Thanks," came the sarcastic echo around him. "Get out of my mind!"

Tom narrowed his eyes in annoyance and flicked his hand, sending a burst of magic at the increasing pressure he was feeling to leave Rell's mind. A short cry of pain was all he heard before he felt the presence of Hadrian disappear completely.

Tom's eyebrows creased in concern.

"Hadrian?"

There was no response. Then –

"That hurt, you moron!"

Tom let his attention fall back onto the memory.

**_"Look, I need to collect back my Potions essay from Madame Epione. I always ask and refer to her after writing it because she is a Healer and I'm interested in pursuing the same career. You can either walk with me or stay here by yourself, Riddle"_ **

**_Harry pushed Tom away in his "anger" and started walking away._ **

Tom smirked. That was a wrong move when with him, potion or no potion.

**_Harry gasped in shock as he was roughly pulled back into his cornered position against the wall. He looked up to find himself face to face with a pissed off Riddle._ **

**_"You are mine, Hadrian! Don't dare walk away from me, little Raven."_ **

**_The Hufflepuff pressed himself back as far as he could, turning his face away from the boy, playing the part of a saddened lover._ **

"You're really good," Tom muttered.

"Shut up you privacy invading prat. Those were the worst moments in my life. You ruined a really good evening!"

"Are you sure? You must be secretly happy to have me around."

"I am not! You be glad I was kind enough to get you to the Hospital Wing, instead of leaving you to fend for yourself in your lust induced state! Want to bet if the next person to have stumbled across you in that state would have let slip the opportunity to use you?"

Tom wisely kept his mouth shut. He was well aware what some people would do to him.

**_Tom sighed. Harry stilled as a finger held up his chin, forcing him to look back into blue-grey eyes._ **

**_"If you want to collect the essay first, then sure. I'll walk you there, little Raven. On a condition."_ **

**_"What?" Harry whispered, warily._ **

**_"I want a kiss," Tom smirked. "Just one, love, for now."_ **

**_Harry's control on his Occlumency slipped and a blush coated his cheeks._ **

**_"Oh. O – ok."_ **

**_Tom narrowed his gaze into emerald orbs._ **

**_"No trying to run away, Raven. I won't be so nice as to you the next time you try to leave."_ **

**_Harry's gaze turned slightly sheepish. He had obviously been considering the option._ **

**_"I won't. I promise. But just one kiss? And then the Infirmary?"_ **

**_"Yes."_ **

Tom smirked again. This was getting more amusing.

"Oh, Hadrian darling. Did you obliviate me? Too mortified to face the fact that you kissed me willingly?"

"You little piece of shit! I have done no such thing. As if I'll bow to your stupid demands! Watch for yourself."

Tom's smirk widened at the wizard's frustration.

"I will."

**_Harry felt Tom relax against him and watched as the Slytherin bent his head towards him._ **

**_~ Three breaths away ~_ **

**_Harry let his hands fall from the wall to touch the boy's hips, letting them wander upwards as though wanting to curl them around the boy's shoulders._ **

**_~ Two breaths away ~_ **

**_He felt Riddle's hands slacken around him own hips. One hand of the Slytherin travelled up to tug Harry's hair and pull his head backwards._ **

**_Harry raised himself on his toes._ **

**_~ One breath away ~_ **

**_Harry pushed Riddle away with all his might, reversing their positions and then immediately backing away._ **

**_"What the – ?"_ **

Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously Hadrian. Why are you such a spoilsport?"

Tom suppressed a smile as he felt the other wizard's indignation roll around him in waves.

"You ungrateful, little nincompoop! You should be thanking me for not kissing you while you were cuckoo!"

Tom gave a knowing smile.

"So, you would kiss me if I were in the right state of mind?"

"NO! I would not!" Hadrian's voice snapped back, frustrated. "Get out of my mind, you pervert!"

**_"If you want a kiss, Tom," Harry whispered, walking backwards, "You must earn it."_ **

**_Harry raised his left hand, twirling a wand that was not his._ **

**_Tom's eyes widened in surprise as his hands searched his robes._ **

**_"You stole my wand!"_ **

**_Harry shook his head slightly, still inching away from the Slytherin._ **

**_"No. Merely keeping it away from you. Wouldn't want you to play cheat with magic."_ **

**_"You promised me a kiss, little Raven." There was a hint of darkness in the Slytherin's voice. Harry shivered. "I'm not merciful to those who break promises to me."_ **

**_"I'm not going to break it. Like I said, Riddle. If you want a kiss, you are going to have to earn it."_ **

**_Tom took a step forward but stilled as he found his own wand pointed against him._ **

**_"How would you like me to earn it, love?"_ **

**_Harry gave a cheeky grin._ **

**_"Expecto Patronum."_ **

**_Harry watched in satisfaction as Tom's eyes widened in surprise at the silver stag that erupted out of the wand, illuminating the slightly dim corridor._ **

"Gorgeous," Tom breathed.

He felt Hadrian's embarrassment and smiled slightly.

"Thank you. Prongs was always a magnificent sight."

 _But little Raven, I do not think my love-lusted-self had found the stag as fascinating as the sight of you,_ Tom thought silently, keeping the thought carefully to himself. And looking at how Hadrian was cast in the silvery light, glowing with excitement at seeing his Patronus with his emerald eyes shining and a smile full of pure joy, Tom could understand why his memory self was drinking the sight hungrily.

**_Harry bent down and whispered something to his stag. The silvery creature gave an affectionate nudge to the teen before galloping away._ **

**_"You want to know what you have to do, Riddle?"_ **

**_Harry flicked the wand elegantly. Ice formed on the floor between Harry and Tom preventing the older teen from closing the distance between them faster._ **

Tom took in the silent casting with approval.

**_"Come catch me Riddle, if you want a kiss," Harry called out in a sing-song voice._ **

**_With the challenge posted, he turned and sprinted away into the darkness, ignoring the shiver running down his spine at the sound of a dark growl._ **

"Oh, bad choice, Hadrian. You should not run."

"Oh, don't be so smug, I beat you to the Infirmary," Harry's voice called out.

"Yes and how did that go?"

The landscape shifted.

**_Harry gasped as he made it through the entrance of the Infirmary._ **

**_"Madame Epione!" He panted out at the waiting mediwitch. "Did you get my – oomph!"_ **

**_Harry winced as he collided onto the bedpost he was holding for support as a weight enveloped him from behind._ **

**_"I don't like it when what is mine runs, Raven."_ **

**_Harry shuddered at the husky voice that promised dark things._ **

**_"Riddle I –"_ **

**_The hands around him tightened in warning._ **

**_"Tom," Harry corrected. "You're not in the right state of mind!"_ **

**_"Stop giving excuses, Ra – "_ **

**_A clearing of the throat interrupted the Slytherin. The pair of teens jumped apart in instinct and whirled around to face the amused-looking Madame Epione._ **

**_Harry did not waste the opportunity to escape. He ran behind the matron._ **

**_"Help him!"_ **

**_"I do not need help. Hadrian come back here."_ **

Tom flicked his hand once more to push away the resistance that was trying to kick him out of the memory.

"Riddle that hurts. Get out of my mind!" Hadrian's voice was starting to sound tired.

Tom ignored it.

**_"I'll be the judge of that, Mr Riddle. Now how about you take a seat and let me clarify Mr Rell's concerns, hmm?"_ **

**_Madame Epione raised a hand to silence the protests from the Slytherin prefect._ **

**_"If you are so sure of the fact that you are not under influence of potion, you shouldn't be afraid."_ **

**_Harry watched from behind the woman as the teen looked conflicted. Obviously, the potion influence was fighting against Riddle's logics._ **

**_"If you give an oath to me right here, right now that you will let Madame Epione do her work and help you out in the case that there are potions in your system, I'll give you an oath to kiss you after she diagnoses you."_ **

**_A silence hung in the air._ **

**_"So if she does diagnose me with potions?"_ **

**_"I'll still give you the kiss as long as you want it."_ **

**_"I do," Tom took a step forward, trying to get around the mediwitch who was too stunned to move._ **

**_"Oath first!" Harry shouted as he used the frozen mediwitch as a human shield._ **

**_Tom sighed. "My wand?"_ **

**_"No. We both know you don't need it. Do it wandlessly."_ **

**_Tom's eyes narrowed in anger and Harry knew he had thwarted a cheating effort._ **

"So little faith in me," Tom murmured. "I would have simply given the oath."

"Say that story to someone who would believe you."

**_"How do I know you aren't lying, Hadrian?"_ **

**_Harry sighed._ **

**_"I hereby give the oath, with magic as my witness, to grant Tom Marvalo Riddle one kiss if he is willing to cooperate with Madame Epione and allow her to check his health and help him out if need be."_ **

**_"I, Tom Marvalo Riddle, hereby give an oath to allow Madame Epione to do her duty and administer antidotes and other relevant help on my person if she finds influences of harmful potions in my body this evening. I would not interfere or be uncooperative. So I speak, so mote it be."_ **

**_Harry gave the mediwitch a light nudge. Madame Epione blinked, startled and then nodded, regaining her composure._ **

**_Harry distinctly heard her mutter "Children these days."_ **

**_The trio waited in bated breath as the mediwitch started casting diagnostic charms. Tom made his way to Harry since he no longer had the protection of the adult witch._ **

**_An 'Oh dear' from the mediwitch alerted the teenagers that the diagnostic test had completed and she was reading the verdict._ **

**_"Kiss now."_ **

**_Harry sighed._ **

Tom frowned.

"I thought you said we didn't kiss, Hadrian."

"Why, are you hoping we did?" Harry's voice echoed sarcastically.

A fresh wave of magic shot at Tom, intending to kick him out of the mindscape he was invading. Tom brushed it aside to the frustration of his host.

"I'm getting tired," Harry muttered, voice sounding exhausted. "Please leave Tom."

"We are almost done Harry," Tom smiled smugly at the use of his first name.

"And so is my energy."

Tom was a little concerned at how raspy the other boy's voice was getting in exhaustion.

**_Harry walked closer to the other wizard._ **

**_"Mr Riddle –"_ **

**_Tom turned his head, distracted by the worried tone of the mediwitch._ **

**_Harry took his chance. He tiptoed and planted a chaste kiss on the Slytherin boy's right cheek and immediately backed away._ **

**_A hand shot out and caught Harry's right wrist._ **

**_"That's cheating, little Raven."_ **

"But a rather cunning move. Sneaky little Hufflepuff."

Tom glanced around in confusion at the lack of reply from Hadrian.

**_"You never mentioned what kind of kiss, Riddle," Harry shot back._ **

**_"You know what I want –"_ **

**_"If you two boys could listen for a moment."_ **

**_Harry tried tugging away his hand but found the effort to be futile. He sighed._ **

**_"Mr Riddle, come over. You have love and lust potions within your body. Not good. Not at all."_ **

**_"I don't –"_ **

**_"You are oath bound!" Harry warned._ **

**_"You cheated, Raven!"_ **

**_"Are you listening? You have potions in your system. You don't like me this way! Heck you never even saw me before this!"_ **

**_"I am not lying – "_ **

**_"Mr Riddle, come sit here instead. You need antidotes –"_ **

**_Tom turned angrily to the mediwitch without relinquishing his hold on Harry._ **

**_"I don't need those. I need this idiot to realise I love him!"_ **

**_"Mr Riddle – "_ **

**_Harry rolled his eyes heavenward in exasperation at the bantering going on. A sudden heat rising around him though had him worrying._ **

**_The teen looked at Tom Riddle to find him to be source for the rising temperature._ **

**_"Oh no, the oath," Harry thought._ **

**_With a silent apology and prayer to the deities above that Tom Riddle was not going to curse him when he woke, Harry lifted the Yew wand that he still clutched in his left hand._ **

**_"Stupefy."_ **

**_The teen moved quickly to catch the falling Slytherin._ **

**_Looking up, he shrugged at the stunned mediwitch._ **

**_"What? It was either this or let his own magic bind him in an effort to keep his oath in a humiliating manner."_ **

**_Harry lifted the unconscious teen onto his arms, hooking a hand under his legs and cradling the Slytherin's head to his chest._ **

**_He walked over to the nearest bed and laid him down gently._ **

**_"Please help him. I'm pretty sure Riddle would be mortified to be left in this state."_ **

**_He placed the wand he was carrying onto the nearby desk. "That's his wand by the way. I'm going to leave now."_ **

**_"Do you know who administered the potions onto Mr Riddle?"_ **

**_Harry shook his head._ **

**_"No clue, ma'am. I found him near the Hufflepuff territory after the crowd of students coming back from dinner thinned. Or morel like he found me and harassed me," Harry muttered at the end. "I really need to head back before curfew, Madame Epione. Just get him out of the potions' influence._ **

The memory ended.

Tom came back to reality and immediately found a weight on his chest. Surprised, the teen found himself with an armful of an unconscious Hadrian Rell.

"Oh oops," Tom muttered as he saw the teen suffering from a nose-bleed from the Legilimency attack.

Flicking his hand twice, Tom cleared the bleeding problem. He was about to shoot a 'rennervate' at the teen when something stirred in his memories.

**_Tom stumbled against the wall, clutching his head at the agony he was feeling. He felt a hazy presence take control in his mind and started fighting against it. But it was too strong._ **

**_His magic flared, rising in frustration. It swirled around him, partly wanting to help but not knowing how and partly feeling trapped by the mysterious invasion of a new will that was not its master's._ **

**_Tom felt himself losing most of his control. Faintly he heard footsteps hurrying towards where he stood. His self-preservation did not need hints that whoever was coming was not his ally._ **

**_With the last bit of his energy, the Slytherin heir reached out to the castle, seeking help._ **

**_A stone shifted in the wall he was leaning against. Next thing Tom knew, he was falling through said wall._ **

**_He looked up to find himself in a dimly lit corridor that was very much isolated. Except for a lone figure walking away._ **

**_Tom's magic flared, seeking out the stranger, for a bizarre reason, happy._ **

**_And then Tom lost control._ **

Tom Riddle blinked.

"Huh," he gazed down at the teen in his arms. "Curious. So very curious."

Tom bent down slowly, taking in every inch of the unconscious teen's face. Something stirred in him.

The sixteen-year-old let out his magic experimentally. He observed as it spread out at his command, turning golden and red in the air to let him see it with his naked eye.

Tom watched in curiosity as it brightened in excitement at the sight of the teen in his arms and dove to him. The next moment, another set of magic – in the colours of silver and emerald – rose.

Hadrian's magic.

Tom watched as their magic danced together. Wherever the other teen's magic touched his, Tom felt a surge in his magical power and a sense of completion wash over him.

He stared at the display in confusion.

"What are you, Hadrian Rell?"

The unconscious teen did not answer.

Tom startled as he heard the sound of shifting stones. Turning to his right, he found the wall of the castle adjusting. And suddenly there was a mirror within the wall.

Tom tensed. He knew magical mirrors were things to be wary of. Things like the legendary Mirror of Erised were capable of destroying men with hopes.

Carrying Hadrian up the same way the teen had once carried him in the Infirmary, Tom approached the mysterious mirror, taking care not to see into its eye. He read the rune inscriptions decorating its frame.

_Future_

_Potential_

_Paths_

"Divination-inclined hmm?" Tom muttered, relaxing slightly.

Divination was not a set-in stone matter. It showed one possibility out of an infinite number of possibilities.

Tom shifted to face the mirror directly.

The mist within swirled. An image took form.

_It was him and Hadrian. They were obviously older. Still bickering. But happy. Very happy. And in their clasped hands were two matching rings, shining from where they rested on each of their respective ring fingers on their left hands._

Tom drank in the sight. A yearning he had long suppressed as a child returned with a vengeance. Stronger than even when he found his Slytherin heritage. He stared down at the unconscious teen in his arms.

_Will it even work? There was obviously a strong possibility. But not all possibilities come to pass._

Tom frowned.

 _No matter,_ he thought. _I know one thing for sure. He is mine. If the castle and magic itself are approving of this, then it is only right._

Tom's hand tightened around Hadrian, staking claim.

He went back to their previous spot, gently settling the Hufflepuff back onto his feet and positioning him against Tom's chest.

Tom reigned in his magic, watching with slight disappointment as Hadrian's magic sunk back into its master in response. Then the teen shot an 'Enervate' at the unconscious boy. Tom watched in amusement at the way emerald eyes opened groggily, widening after a beat in confusion and then mortification.

"Gyaaa!"

Harry pushed himself against the wall and then groaned as a headache attacked him from nowhere.

"Ow, what did you do to my head Riddle?"

Tom waved his wand once more. Harry blinked as the pain receded in his head.

"Huh. Thanks."

The boy shuffled in the sudden awkward silence.

"So, are you convinced of my innocence now?"

"Yes," Tom replied.

"May I go now, Your Highness?" Harry asked mockingly. "Are you done with me now?"

Tom walked closer, invading the boy's personal space again. A predatory glint shined in his eyes.

"No."

"What – " Harry started incredulously but was cut short.

By a pair of lips claiming his.

Emerald eyes widened in shock. Harry tried to push the teen kissing him away. Tom's magic flared in response and launched itself at Harry.

Harry stilled in surprise as he felt his own magic rise without command at the sight of it.

The two magics clashed.

Harry gasped, unprepared for the overwhelming sensations of _right_ that tore at him with his magic's fusion to Tom's magic. Tom smirked and swooped in at the opportunity, invading the smaller figure's mouth.

Next thing Harry knew, he was in a fight for dominance with the Slytherin heir. Tongues clashing and passion heightening, Harry melted into the kiss.

Hands wandered under his robes and Harry moaned at the fiery sensations shooting up his skin at every lingering touch he received from one Tom Marvalo Riddle. His own hands curled around the other wizard's neck and head, pulling the boy closer while simultaneously tugging the teen's hair.

Tom growled into his mouth. Harry smirked against his lips and received a possessive bite to his tongue in response.

When air became necessary, Tom pulled away and Harry blinked opened his eyes in confusion.

Both wizards were panting hard. Harry blushed a deep shade of crimson to find himself supported against the wall, with his legs curled around Riddle's waist. One of his hands had also abandoned their position by the other wizard's neck to wander under his robe, shyly exploring muscles. He could very distinctly feel both of Riddle's hands under his robes, caressing his hips lightly. He shivered at the sensation.

His blush deepened.

With a cough Harry jumped down from where he straddled Riddle's hip and pulled away his hands. His eyes averted away from intense blue eyes in embarrassment.

To his consternation, Riddle's hands did not leave his body. Harry tugged them away, ignoring the way his magic dimmed and seemed to be sad.

Silence hung over the duo.

"What was that for, Riddle?" Harry whispered out, breathing still heavy.

Tom raised his left hand to caress the blushing teen.

"Claiming, little Raven," Tom whispered back into Harry's ear.

Harry stilled, confused. Riddle chuckled.

"I told you, Hadrian, that I wanted a kiss. Did you really think I would let you get away without fulfilling your promise?"

Tom rested his forehead against Harry's forehead.

"I did warn you that you are mine. And I take what is mine."

Harry frowned.

"I'm not yours Riddle –"

Harry groaned as his words were cut off in another searing kiss. Thankfully this lasted for but a few seconds.

"Would you stop – oh!"

Harry found his eyes closing instinctively in pleasure as soft, butterfly kisses were littered across his neck.

"Riddle what –"

Tom bit the teen's neck, eliciting a pained cry from Harry.

"Tom. For you it is Tom, Raven," Tom whispered, tone dark and seductive.

"Are you still under the potions, mate?" Harry deadpanned.

In answer Tom locked his gaze with Harry, sending over the memory he had regained from that night he had been potioned.

Harry stilled.

Tom gave a small smirk.

"I don't know who or what you are, Hadrian Rell," Tom Riddle whispered into the air between the two. "But if magic itself ascertains you are mine; I will not question it. Instead I will take you as mine, completely."

Tom pressed a chaste kiss to the stunned Hufflepuff.

"Start getting used to me, _darling_."

And with that, Harry was left alone in an abandoned classroom to his thoughts.

* * *

Harry made sure to avoid Riddle for the next however many days he remained in Hogwarts. It was a difficult task, but the boy stuck to his goal meticulously. Hufflepuff's were hard workers after all and perseverant.

They believed if you have a will, you will have a way.

And Harry believed firmly that he would and could remain away from Riddle for however long he wished. And he wished it was for eternity because they could never be together.

_It's simply wrong._

_Wasn't it?_

Of course, he was not _always_ capable of escaping Riddle's presence. They were classmates, after all.

Harry bit back a sigh as he felt a familiar presence settle into seat beside him in Potions. Against the norm. He shot a glare at Laura McClain who was now seated at the other side of the class with Nott. The girl gave an apologetic grimace and mouthed back, "I want to stay alive, Harry" much to Harry's consternation.

 _By giving me as bait, Laura?_ Harry thought bitterly, too annoyed to feel empathetic to his friend's plight. She had obviously been bullied into it. (Laura had survived as his seatmate for the past month against all advances.)

"You've been avoiding me, Hadrian."

"Well spotted."

"You can't avoid me forever."

"Watch me."

"Hadrian, you are mine."

"No, I'm not. We won't work Riddle. We're wrong."

"Well allow me to prove you wrong, little Raven."

Harry crushed his stems violently with the side of his blade, collecting the juice quietly and adding it to his potion.

"You're supposed to just add the stems in Had –"

"You don't need to teach me potions, Riddle," Harry snapped back in a whisper.

He added the dried-out beetles that had been pounded into paste beforehand. His potion immediately turned a pale blue, the exact shade required at its final stage.

"Remarkable," Tom's voice breathed in awe. "The juices are better extracted and react much more effectively with the last ingredient. Brilliant Hadrian."

Harry couldn't stop the pride coursing through him at the compliment. He had worked very hard to achieve this advancement in his potions, after all. Away from Snape's bias and allowed to grow under his new guardian's guidance, he had finally learnt the basics that he had not been taught back in his time. And after that, personal experiments and pure curiosity had opened many doors to understanding for him.

Harry kept his face blank, not letting Riddle realise how much that compliment meant to him. He simply bottled up his potion in his given vial, instead. Handing the finished potion to a surprised Slughorn, Harry requested to be dismissed early, thanking his stars this Professor was nothing like Snape as the man jovially agreed to his request.

He packed his things in stony silence, ignoring the eyes burning their gaze into his face. He vaguely sensed a movement from the Slytherin but didn't bother looking.

"Yes, Mr Riddle?"

Harry paused briefly, but resumed his walk towards the exit, bag slung over one shoulder.

"I request to be dismissed, Professor."

"Have you finished your potion, like Mr, Rell?"

"No, professor."

The entire class quieted in movement, blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation. Slughorn – happy to have attention like always – was not concerned about it as long as nobody exploded or broke anything.

"I'm afraid I can't then Mr –"

"It's important sir."

"Oh? What is so important?"

"I need to pursue my stubborn lover, sir. I fear waiting till class ends will leave me at a disadvantage."

Harry paused in utter shock in the middle of the doorway. Surprised mutterings broke out among the students.

_How dare he, the presumptuous, sneaky, little –_

"I'm sure your lover will be fine, wherever they are right now. You have your classes to attend."

"Ah sir, we were indeed busy with classes –" Harry felt a shiver go down his spine at the sheer amusement he could feel in the Slytherin's voice. Alarm bells rang inside Harry's head.

"– but that ended as soon as you gave him an early dismissal from your class."

Harry felt dozens of eyes bore into his back. He made to move.

"Mr Rell! Is it true – "

"No!" Harry turned around to glare at Riddle – who was smirking, the _idiot_ – before turning to face his Potions Professor. "I am not his lover! He is delusional."

"Don't be too sure of that, little Raven."

Harry felt his eye twitching as he heard most of the females in the room suddenly coo at the affectionate nickname Riddle had christened him with.

"I have never been you lover, I am not your lover and I will never be your lover, Riddle," Harry hissed at the smug boy. To his consternation, he was ignored.

"Request granted, sir?" Riddle inquired innocently.

Slughorn's eyes were shining with amusement as they swivelled between Harry and Tom.

"Well my boy, the rules I'm afraid are –"

Riddle held up a clear vial that held the perfect shade of blue liquid.

Harry internally groaned.

_Of course, the whole conversation had to simply be a distraction, that sneaky, little piece of utter nincom –_

"Oh well, if you're done, you're free to go, my boy."

Tom smiled, all charming.

"Thank you, sir."

Harry turned and sprinted, not wasting time to see just how fast Riddle could pack.

* * *

The days following Riddle's stupid, sneaky confession that he was pursuing Harry were hell.

Pure hell.

At least to Harry they were.

Suddenly all around him, people were glancing at him and then Riddle and then _giggling._ His Housemates too were part of the sin. Harry had given them the silent treatment for a whole week until they sobered enough to help him out.

"I don't get why you won't give him a chance," Laura murmured discreetly from beside Harry where she was trying to answer Dumbledore's surprise pop quiz.

"I'm not looking for a relationship, Laura. I have my own problems."

"Are you just scared?"

Harry forced himself to not pause but Laura still caught the tensing of his jaw.

"You are!" His best friend muttered. "Why?"

"You know my staying here has not yet been confirmed."

Harry felt her rolling her eyes even without seeing.

"That was what you said the whole of last year as I tried to befriend you. And you're still here. Do you regret making friends with me, even though you can pack up and vanish tomorrow?"

"No, it's not the same –"

"Yes, it is. You're scared to trust and you're scared to get close. Harry the whole House has been watching you since you mysteriously appeared at the start of last year. A mystery name and a mystery past. We do not pry, yes, but that does not mean we do not _see_ what happens right in front of us."

Harry didn't reply.

"A life lived in fear, is a life half-lived, Harry. So, what if you're not going to be able to last in this potential relationship? Nobody dates and loves with the certainty that it will last, Harry. There are bound to be ups and downs. Just give the boy a chance."

Harry sighed. He opened his mouth to retort but a movement from Laura's side had him turning to stare at his friend who was waving her hand like a maniac in the air.

"Yes, Miss McClain?" Dumbledore's voice cut through the quiet atmosphere, bringing the attention of all the students – who were dying for a distraction from the brutal quiz, mind – to Harry's desk mate.

"Professor, may I switch seats?"

Harry gave an affronted look to his friend, while the rest of the class gaped at the question.

"Why, Miss McClain?"

"Oh it's just the vibe in this area isn't working out for me, sir. Uncertainty. Reluctance. Stupid fear to love –"

Harry's eyes widened incredulously as the female gave a not-so-discreet glance to him in front of the whole class.

" – the quiz papers," Laura ended with a straight face. "I really don't want my marks to get affected. I'll just switch, sir. I'm sure our fellow eavesdropping students won't mind."

There was a sudden scuttle of quills scratching across parchment in the quiet. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. Harry groaned. He just knew whatever happened next would not be in his favour.

"I suppose if it terribly distracts you so, it is not wrong to switch. As long as you promise this is not for dishonest purposes."

"Not at all, sir."

"Alright, you may switch with – "

"Riddle, sir? He seems to be done with his paper," Laura was already skipping to where the Slytherin prefect was sat next to Nott.

Harry gaped at her friend. The rest of the class was again openly watching the drama.

"Laura! Come back!" Harry hissed.

"Sorry darling, but that seat is not good for me," Laura shot back from where she was standing behind a blank faced Tom Riddle. "Eh, move it, Riddle! I have a quiz to finish up unlike you."

Tom's eyes flickered to Harry who was silently seething at his own friend's obvious manipulations. A lazy smirk flitted across the boy's face.

"As you wish, Miss McClain."

And within the next minute, Harry found himself in the company of a Tom Riddle (who had indeed finished his entire quiz). Harry religiously avoided contact of any sorts with the teen. To his relief, Riddle preoccupied himself with other things, obviously letting him finish his quiz in peace. But the hairs on Harry's neck still stood up with the feeling of being watched.

He didn't need to lift up to know who was staring.

_It seems Albus Dumbledore is intrigued in the once invisible Hadrian Rell. Great. Just absolutely great._

* * *

Harry drummed his fingers impatiently as the quiz papers flew from the students' desk to Dumbledore's in a flurry of magic. Dumbledore had jovially collected them all and simply stated "Dismissed!" right as the bell rang on cue.

Harry's wand twirled and his belongings were packed in seconds. He made to rise up from his chair when he realised the problem.

_He was stuck._

No amount of magic was freeing him. Harry turned to glare at a smirking Tom Riddle.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. A few curious glances were sent his way. Harry lowered his voice. "Riddle, let me go."

The Slytherin didn't bother to reply, simply sitting there with a lazy smirk while twirling his own wand. Harry watched in despair as the rest of the class rushed out for lunch. Even Dumbledore had left with only an amused backward glance to the duo. Harry knew then and there he would get no help from the man even if he had reached out to him.

The door shut as the last student – who just so happened to be a cheekily smiling Laura McClain – left the classroom. Harry gave a wary glance to his only companion, butterflies erupting in his stomach as his gut took a downward plunge.

"Do you have a good reason to be keeping me from lunch?" Harry snapped.

Riddle shrugged.

"Well if you had not avoided me all this while, we could have been happily having lunch _together_ by this time."

Harry glared.

"And what makes you think I'd want to eat lunch with the likes of you?"

"Why would you not want to, little Raven?"

"I don't like you."

"You don't know me."

"Exactly. I don't know you and I don't like you. Therefore, I won't date you."

"Ah but the whole point of dating is to get to know each other, Hadrian."

"Did you miss the I don't like you part?"

Harry found himself face to face with Tom Riddle all of a sudden.

"Lying doesn't suit you."

"I do not lie," Harry hissed back in reply, pressing himself back onto his chair.

"Really?" Tom asked with a sly grin, locking gaze with Harry.

_The memory of his kiss with the infuriating person before him rose up in his mind._

Harry blushed a deep red.

"Then why did you enjoy my kiss _Harry_?" Tom asked. "Why did you kiss back?"

Harry had no reply. Tom leaned back to his chair in satisfaction. A wave of magic washed over Harry and the teen found himself no longer glued to his seat. He scrambled to the door with his belongings.

"Come on a date with me to Hogsmeade."

"Never," Harry shot back with a backward glare and ran out of the door, Riddle's chuckle echoing around in his head even as he put more distance between them.

* * *

Harry thought his days had been bad before but fate begged to differ. The teen soon realised that something had changed inadvertently on the day Laura had publicly given up her seat to Riddle.

His House started _matchmaking_.

The whole lot of them. Sure, they still helped Harry out in any matters he had problems with but when it came to Riddle, they were starting to push him over, rather pull him away like they had once done in order to help him hide.

And with the Hufflepuff's actions, the rest of the dominoes started falling.

It started with his batchmates. In every class that Hufflepuff shared with Slytherins, the students went out of their way to increase Riddle's chances of contact with Harry. Then the teachers got involved and suddenly, every class had projects springing up.

And in every single project, Riddle was somehow Harry's groupmate or partner.

Harry _hated_ it.

_Honestly, how am I supposed to hide if everyone is against me suddenly?_

Harry sighed as he settled into the sofa that appeared in the Room of Requirement, pleading with the castle to provide him with respite.

_Don't let anyone find me. Please. At least for a few hours. Please._

Harry let his head fall into his hands. A sob spilled out of his lips as the silence surrounding him finally allowed his wandering thoughts and emotions to overwhelm him. His magic flew out of his restraints, curling around him to give comfort.

"Why am I here?" Harry whispered out to the empty room. "What am I supposed to do here? Away from my friends and family? Away from the fight?"

His magic tingled. An image of Tom Riddle filled Harry's mind.

"No, no Tom Riddle. You know what he is. What he becomes."

Harry shook his head.

"This is wrong. I am wrong here. I need to get back."

Harry's magic swirled around him again, urgent.

The memory of Riddle kissing him replayed in Harry's mind.

Harry's cheeks heated up against his will. He groaned.

"No. No, that was a mistake. Riddle is simply having a phase. Or he wants something from me. We won't work," Harry muttered to himself. The prophecy's words flashed across his mind ominously.

 _There is no prophecy right now though,_ A treacherous voice whispered across Harry's mind. _There is no mindless, insane Lord Voldemort either._

"No," Harry bit out again. "NO IT WONT WORK. He just wants something from me. That's all."

The lighting in the room flickered for a moment. Harry jumped in surprise.

"What the – "

To Harry's immense shock, the magic within the castle's walls, which had always been mostly dormant in his activities flared to life. He watched in awe as it collected itself in a swirling mass before him. Colours flashed across it and then suddenly images started playing, as though the magic itself had transformed itself into a screen of some sort.

It vaguely reminded Harry of the times he had seen Pensieve memories. The teen's eyes widened in understanding.

"It's the castle's memory," he whispered out in awe. Harry watched with mounting curiosity as he found himself staring at the time when he had been unconscious in Riddle's arms after the Legilimency attack.

**_"What are you, Hadrian Rell?" Tom Riddle whispered out to the unconscious teen he was holding. Surrounding the duo were their own magics, swirling and twirling as though immensely happy at the other's presence._ **

Harry bit his lip. He had wondered during the kiss what that had been about. Looking at it from the third person perspective, it almost looked like his and Riddle's magic were compatible.

"So different from the future," Harry muttered bitterly, remembering the sheer pain he used to suffer at Lord Voldemort's touch, much less his magic.

**_Suddenly, the wall nearby started shifting, startling the Slytherin. The teen turned to find a mirror mysteriously appearing on the wall._ **

Harry frowned. He knew that was not the mirror of Erised but it looked somewhat similar, though smaller.

**_Tom tensed but he went closer after adjusting to carry the teen in his arms in a more stable position gently. He read the rune inscriptions decorating the mirror's frame, taking care not to let his reflection fall onto its surface._ **

"Future, potential paths?" Harry mumbled in confusion as he read along with the Slytherin, refusing to think about how carefully the other wizard was holding onto Harry's past self for a supposedly cruel person.

**_"Divination-inclined hmm?" Tom muttered, relaxing slightly._ **

"A looking glass," Harry breathed in understanding. He heard of those before. They were rare and could show you possibilities of the future. What you see could be a desire or it could not but unlike the Mirror of Erised that only showed desires – even the unachievable ones – the looking glass only showed that which had the highest probability.

But even then the onlookers had to realise that the possible future was not set in stone.

**_Tom shifted to face the mirror directly._ **

**_The mist within swirled. An image took form._ **

Harry stilled in shock.

**_There in the mirror was the image of Tom Riddle and him. Older. Married. Happy. They were standing outside a gorgeous house, very obviously bickering. But their hands were clasped, matching rings gleaming in them and their eyes shined with amusement and care._ **

"No," Harry shook his head in denial though something within him stirred. "I can't possibly – no…"

He looked at the memory Riddle, opting to watch the wizard's reaction rather than figure out his own emotions.

**_Tom had a hungry gleam in his eyes. Unbeknownst to the Slytherin, his mouth was slightly open in shock. The teen glanced down at the boy in his arm, wonder prevalent on his face and looked back up at the image._ **

Harry knew that look well. He knew exactly what Tom Riddle, an _orphan_ wizard, was likely feeling at that sight. Harry knew it because that had been the exact look he had sported when he had stumbled across the Mirror of Erised once upon a time, drinking in the sight of his _true, blood family_ and his heart's greatest desire.

**_A contemplative look overtook the Slytherin heir's face. For a moment, a frown full of doubt briefed across the teen's face before a decisive glint settled in blue-grey eyes._ **

**_Tom Riddle glanced down at Hadrian Rell and the hunger in his eyes magnified. The Slytherin's arm tightened around the unaware wizard and the boy whispered out loud to the air._ **

**_"Mine."_ **

The memory died.

Harry watched as the energy swirling before him flashed a brilliant white and then sunk back into the surroundings, growing dormant again to exist as a low hum in the back of his mind like before.

Harry curled within himself, laying on the sofa, overwhelmed.

_If I stay, I can live for myself. I can have a family; I can love and I can live. Nobody needs Harry James Potter here…_

A sob tore through Harry, his guilt clashing with his want.

_Yet if I stay, am I not dooming Hermione, Ron and the others to die? I can't do that!_

Harry closed his eyes, tears cascading down with no sign of stopping.

The days he had spent here in the past timeline flashed through his mind, raising the desire to stay.

The days of laughter, studying without worries of being killed, playing Quidditch just for fun, spending the summer with experiments and pranks, eating whatever he wanted, whenever he liked.

The list went on and on. Despite the different people surrounding him, he was _happy_. He wanted to continue being that way.

Yes, he missed his friends from his time but they were truly a handful and he didn't miss anything else from his future. The days locked up at the Dursleys were horrible. The reminder of Sirius' absence was worse. The year-round paranoia and stress in school to defeat any more murder attempts on him and his friends was unbearable.

Harry was ashamed to admit he did not want to go back.

His magic tingled again. Harry felt drowsiness creep across his vision. The wizard curled further into himself, sobs quietening as he gradually fell asleep.

_I don't know what to do…_

The moment its master entered the realm of Morpheus, Harry's magic flared out, searching the castle for its counterpart.

* * *

The Slytherin common room was shrouded in silence. Every pair of eyes was staring in wonder at the magnificent sight before them.

The sight of pure, powerful magic streaming through their common room's entrance.

Tom Riddle, stood from his chair, no longer bothering to study at the sight of Hadrian's magic beckoning him. He felt his own stir in worry.

Blue eyes narrowed.

"My Lord?" The voice belonged to Abraxas, one of his most trusted. Tom turned to him.

"It seems Hadrian needs a visit."

Mutterings broke out among his fellow snakes.

"Is the Consort alright?"

Tom felt his lips quirk up in amusement. Consort. That was what his followers had crowned Hadrian as ever since it was made public knowledge that he was Tom's.

"I am not certain. His magic is worried for its master, however."

"That's his magic?" The voice belonged to a third year. The younger student was obviously in awe, a sentiment that the rest of the Slytherins seemed to share.

Tom smirked. "Yes."

"Do you need us to come help too?" Abraxas voiced out, having regained his composure.

Tom shook his head, denying the offer.

"No need. I have it covered. Return to your own business."

The Slytherin dorms quietened again, this time with each snake resuming their previous activities in silence.

* * *

Tom stared at the sleeping teen silently.

Raven locks framed the tan face almost protectively. Arms were curled around the figure likewise, with the knees tucked under them. Hadrian seemed to want to disappear on the spot, even while sleeping. Always trying to be inconspicuous despite his bright aura and potential.

Tom sighed, taking in the dried tear tracks marring the face that had been frequenting his dreams ever since the day he had kissed the boy. He had never wanted for something so badly in his life. He brushed aside a lock of hair covering the Hufflepuff's forehead. The curious scar decorating Hadrian's head peeked out at him.

"Am I the reason you are here, crying yourself to sleep?" Tom whispered to the sleeping teen. "Do I scare you? Or are you afraid of something else? Falling in love perhaps, like what that housemate of yours suggested in Transfiguration?"

Tom slid his arms under the sleeping teen and carried him up, bridal style.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go, Hadrian Rell. Perhaps I am simply being selfish. But I cannot let go of you when you can offer me the best thing in this entire world. I'll be a fool to do that."

* * *

Harry opened his eyes later in the night to find himself curled in the embrace of someone else. He did the only thing he could think of.

He screamed.

Golden red magic flared around him, curling around him in a safety blanket, soothing and affectionate.

Emerald eyes locked onto blue ones.

"Riddle!" Harry hissed. "What are you doing in my bed?"

The Slytherin gave a lazy smirk.

"Darling, what makes you think this is your bed?"

Harry turned around to take in his surrounding in confusion. He frowned.

"We are still in the Room of Requirement, if you are wondering," Tom supplied sweetly, reaching out with a hand to tug Harry back down towards him. "And it's probably some ungodly time in the morning. Go back to sleep, will you? It's a weekend. No rush to get up fast."

Harry snarled at the cocky teen, pulling his hand away.

"I'm not sleeping with you."

Harry scrambled out of the bed, relieved to find himself still clothed in his uniform. Golden magic swirled around him and tugged him back onto the bed. Harry yelped.

Riddle twisted to lay on his side, with one arm supporting his head.

"But you were doing fine for the last few hours, little Raven."

Harry gritted his teeth, glaring at the magic trapping him on the bed.

"What do you want?"

"Why were you crying?"

Harry started, looking around to face Tom Riddle's serious expression in surprise.

"It was nothing. I am fine."

"Your magic swept over the entire castle, searching for me to come over and check on you. You were not fine."

Harry averted his eyes.

An arm wrapped around Harry's waist, tugging him closer to the Slytherin.

"Look, I can't tell. Please don't push it," Harry whispered.

Blue eyes narrowed.

"Fine but you are sleeping here where I can watch over."

Harry opened his mouth to protest. Lips clamped down on his mouth, sealing it shut with a toe-curling kiss. Harry's own magic flared in passion the teen groaned, unable to fight the heat stirring within him.

"It was not up for debate, Hadrian. Sleep."

Magic swirled around Harry and for the second time, the teen found his vision blurring. Harry glared weakly at the unrepentant Slytherin.

"Cheater," Harry murmured before his eyes closed and his breathing evened out.

Tom brushed a kiss to the boy's forehead and simply went back to sleep.

* * *

Harry found himself ignoring Riddle with newfound vengeance for the next few weeks after waking up for the second time in the Slytherin's embrace. To his surprise, his fellow classmates and Professors had mysteriously reduced their nosiness into his business.

Oh, they hadn't stopped, no. They had just become more discreet than before and reduced the number of times they purposely tripped Harry into Riddle's direction. Harry had a rising suspicion Riddle had done something.

The Slytherin heir himself seemed to let Harry be. He no longer went out of his way to seek Harry out. Harry had written it off as the boy's interest waning in him, feeling very much relieved at the thought. He steadfastly ignored the part of him that _deflated_ in _betrayal_ at it all being a phase though.

_No. No thinking like that. I don't need Riddle._

It was only good for him if Riddle was finally coming to his senses anyway. Harry shut away the memories of his magic and body having been overwhelmed with power and pleasure at the future Dark Lord's touches from the months before. He got ready to simply move on from the bizarre period of time in his life where Riddle of all people had decided to pursue him. He focused on the bright side. He could find a way back home away from this confusing time period.

But then the _flowers_ came and ruined it all.

It was midway of November, on a particularly chilly morning. Harry had been sitting with his Housemates, enjoying a quiet breakfast when the morning post arrived. Along with a pair of mated doves – of all things – that carried a bouquet of beautiful moon lilies.

Harry swallowed at the implications.

_Eternal bond and the pledging of the purest of love._

He remembered well what the book on courting and marriage that his guardian had given him had stated.

A note had been attached with the gift. Harry recognized the handwriting. He could almost hear the velvety voice whispering to his ear as he read the message silently.

_You can avoid me all you want, little Raven. But I will not let you forget me._

Harry found red creeping up his cheeks. He did not know if it was from anger or shy embarrassment. The tingling shooting through his magic suggested it was likely the latter. Laura meanwhile was squealing beside him to his mortification.

Harry found he suddenly had lost his appetite. He fled from the Great Hall with as much dignity as he could, hand clutching the bouquet with shaking fingers.

That had only been the start, however, he soon realised. He soon found his subsequent days to be plagued with small tokens of love. They were not always given during breakfast. Sometimes he found it on one of his classroom desks. Sometimes in his bag itself, when he was rummaging through it for a spare quill. But everyday a reminder of Riddle's pursuit popped up somewhere, somehow, in Harry's life.

Harry was not going to lie. Riddle's tactic of countering his avoidance by destroying said avoidance's very purpose – which was to forget _him_ – was working all too well. And with the way his own heart was starting to leap at the sight of a note or token to remind him that somebody was courting him for himself _betrayed_ Harry's denial that he did not want what Riddle was offering him.

_Love. Bond. Family._

* * *

Harry stared at his mattress. A small note was there asking yet again for him to accompany Riddle on a date to Hogsmeade. But that was not what held Harry's attention. It was the gifts laying so tauntingly on the bed. A red rose, accompanied by a silver ring that had a head that was made up of a beautiful emerald snake with blue eyes that wound around a gorgeous black raven with green eyes.

The symbolism of the ring was hard to miss. The implication of the design obvious.

_To wear or to not wear._

"I should just leave it in the drawer," Harry murmured to himself.

* * *

Harry looked up as he heard a chair scraping opposite him.

"What are you doing here?"

Riddle smirked.

"Why can't I come down to Hogsmeade too like the other students?"

"Yes, but I'd prefer it if you kept away from me. And that chair is taken."

Harry gave a glance around him, wondering where the heck his friends had disappeared to. The idiots had said they were going to order together. Harry smelled foul play.

"They're not coming," Riddle muttered in a sing song voice.

"What did you do them?" Harry hissed.

"Nothing," Riddle replied innocently. "But McClain and Theodore seem rather taken with each other and your other friend decided the new displays in Zonko's were calling to him. Abraxas was happy to follow him, obsessed as he is with pranks himself."

Harry gritted his teeth and made to leave when the server of the pastry shop arrived with the goodies.

"A slice of treacle tart, a slice blueberry cheesecake and the _couples'_ butter-delight-beer. Enjoy!"

Harry stared in longing at his treacle tart. Oh, how he just wanted to eat it in peace.

His eyes glared at the other thing that was brought to the table. A large-sized butterbeer bottle with _two_ straws.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh, I thought it was quite obvious, little Raven," Riddle replied, taking a bite out of his blueberry cheesecake. "We're having a date."

Harry fumed.

"I'm not having a date with you!" Harry made to stand up.

"Alright then, I'll just take that treacle –"

"Don't touch _my treacle tart_!" Harry hissed, sitting right back down and snatching the plate of treacle tart away from Riddle's hands. "This is mine!"

Tom's lips twitched upward in amusement.

"I didn't really believe when McClain voiced it but I can see it is true. You're obsessed with treacle tart."

"It's called love Riddle. I'm afraid you don't understand."

"Well go on then, eat it."

Harry glared.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad of a company."

"I beg to differ," Harry muttered sarcastically.

"Tell you what," Tom started. "Go on a date with me right here, right now for this Hogsmeade trip we are currently in and I promise to not bother you in school."

Harry paused.

"Really?"

"Yes really. I promise and unlike you I keep my promises."

Harry frowned. _There must be a catch to this. Or a trick._

"Why are you taking so long? Do you actually secretly like me coming after you each day?" Tom asked sweetly.

"No!" Harry glared. "Alright fine, I'll have this stupid date."

Riddle smiled. "Lovely."

Harry had a distinct feeling he had been dealt with the thinner end of the wand.

* * *

"Hello."

Harry groaned.

"You said, you won't bother me anymore! It's just the next day. Why are you already breaking the promise?!"

"I did keep the promise."

"No, you're right here!"

"Think Hadrian darling. You didn't see me the whole of today morning and throughout of lunch. Not even in classes. That's more than eight hours of no bothering in itself. I never said I was going to stop bothering you forever."

Laura snickered from beside him.

"You cheat!"

"It's not my fault you're gullible, love."

Harry fumed and stormed off in anger to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

A few days later, Harry found himself wandering into the forest, heading for the herd of Thestrals he had acquainted by accident. They reminded him of his friend Luna's company and wisdom. And with how lost he felt nowadays, Harry wished he had the quirky blonde witch's company now to give him clarity.

He held out the raw red meat he had requested from the house-elves earlier that morning. A shy fowl came stumbling across eagerly to devour the treat. Harry smiled.

"Fancy seeing you here."

Harry whirled around, magic becoming alert.

He found himself in the company of a curious boy. Luminous locks and silver eyes. His robes were almost like watching moonlight with how silvery and ethereal-like they were. They had strange patterns of planets and stars unknown woven into them.

"The name's Polaris Lovegood. Seventh year."

Harry was not surprised.

"Hadrian Rell, fifth year," he replied back softly.

Polaris gave a knowing smile.

"Rell, really? As in a Peverell in disguise?"

Harry tensed getting a concerned nudge from his Thestral friends in response.

"I could mistake you for a Potter, though."

Harry stopped breathing.

"Oh, relax. Your secrets are safe with me, Harry Potter."

Harry stared at the unique boy in wonder and then let out a small laugh in disbelief.

"I've always wondered, you know. That Luna had to be a Seer or something. It's nice to have it confirmed. Do you know though, she's not as straightforward as you?"

Polaris laughed, walking closer to Harry's side. He held out a palm in request and Harry let him have a red meat from his bag to offer to the herd.

"Oh Harry, I am not straightforward either. But an exception was allowed for this instance."

Harry looked at the boy curiously.

"You are going to come to a crossroad. You will either leave or stay. I was sent along to make the decision less tough."

Harry let his eyes wander to the fowl nuzzling against his stomach.

"When is this going to happen?"

"Very soon, when the Dog Star regains light in the skies."

Harry's eyes widened.

"That's during the Yule holidays! Which is going to start in a few weeks…"

Polaris nodded.

"Yes."

"Why then? Why," Harry's voice hitched. "Why that star?"

"Sirius has always been a light in your darkness, Harry. He wants to help you again. If you wish to leave, he will grant you this boon on a special night – The first night in this year he where he regains visibility in our skies and the first night in _fifty_ years where the planets will all fall in line. It is a rare night. Therefore, it will grant you help."

Harry swallowed, feeling a lump in his throat.

"There's not much choice is there, Polaris? My decision has been long made. Ever since I came here, I've been longing to go back home."

Polaris gave the teen a sidelong glance.

"Do you really? If so, why have you stopped your research into time travel?"

Harry averted his eyes. Polaris gave a sigh.

"Has there been anything here that has made you happy, Harry? Anything that would make you stay?"

Harry knew lying would not get him nowhere.

"Many things. The subjects. There is so much _more_ offered now. Yes, there is prejudice but it has not yet divided people so badly as it does in the future. Grindelwald is not very successful. And then there is the peace and quiet. Nobody knows Hadrian Rell, the disguised Peverell. Nobody wants me to clean up after them. I like it here very much."

_I even like Riddle's affections._

"Then why don't you stay?

"It's wrong. Everything's wrong. I do not belong no matter how much I wish I do."

Polaris raised an eyebrow. Harry spilled.

"I cannot stay here without risking being tied to _him_ inadvertently," Harry whispered.

"What is so wrong about that?"

"He will be my parents' murderer, Polaris. Can I do that to their memories and their sacrifice for me?"

"The future is not set in stone, you know. You fear what will be but it does not need to come to pass."

Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry," Polaris turned to grasp the teen's hands in his, gaze boring intently into emerald orbs. "You being here has already changed tides. Do you not see it? There has already been one less ghost haunting this castle in vain. And there have been no orphaned giants setting houses down the lane."

Harry's frowned deepened. Then realisation came to him.

"Myrtle and Hagrid," Harry breathed. "He hasn't opened the chamber."

"He hasn't even bothered seeking it," Polaris corrected.

Harry's eyebrows rose sky high. Polaris laughed outright at the shocked face of his.

"Oh, why are you surprised? Don't you remember why he opened it in the first place?"

Harry's thoughts raced.

"It was in his excitement to fulfil his family legacy. He had finally learnt his place as Slytherin's heir and wanted to belong…"

"He wanted family, Harry. Be it in flesh or in memory. But I think Tom Riddle has found a new way to achieve family this time round."

Harry smiled sadly.

"I do not know if I can be what he wants. But I understand his desire. I wanted that too, you know. A family where I would belong. It didn't really happen. It almost did actually but then –"

Harry sighed again at the memory of Sirius falling through the veil.

"You can get it here," Polaris assured confidently.

Harry sighed.

"Polaris, I have a duty back home. My friends miss me. They are also likely in danger. From the very person you are asking me to stay with and love."

"He has not yet become a Dark Lord."

"But he would – "

"The future is not set in stone, Harry. If you were to step beside Riddle as his equal, will you let him stray to become a mindless monster?"

Harry shook his head.

"What he needs and what you need are the same thing, you know. And it is not wrong to be selfish for once and think of what you want."

Harry returned to petting his Thestral friends.

"What of – what of the people I know? Is this not betrayal? I have sworn to protect them."

"You cannot betray those who are yet to be. And knowing you Harry, you would make sure this world is safe for them to live by the time they are indeed born."

Harry gave a smile to appease another concerned nudge he received from the fowl standing loyally beside him.

"Do you know why I was sent back here? Or who did it?" Harry gave a curious glance to the boy beside him.

"Your Sirius has the answers to that, fifty years or so from now."

Harry frowned. A memory stirred within his mind.

**_He was curled up at the Astronomy Tower, silent tears cascading down his face as guilt crashed down him in waves. From where he sat, the Dog Star could be seen clearly, twinkling away merrily without a care._ **

**_"I'm sorry, Siri," Harry rasped out. "I only wanted to save you. I didn't want you gone but look at us now."_ **

**_Sobs tore out of his lips, unrelenting. Harry gasped for breath._ **

**_"I only wanted a family, Siri. To belong. I'm sorry I got you killed. I only wanted to save you. I didn't know it was a trap…"_ **

Harry blinked as he felt a hand grasp his own again.

"I wished for a family while staring at Sirius."

Polaris nodded.

"I take it, it was a special time too?"

Polaris laughed in affirmation.

"Sirius sent me here of all places, the idiot. He could have sent me to third year, or even first year, to fix things. But nooo. The idiot has to send me fifty years back, de-aged all the more to be a fourteen-year-old, the wanker," Harry muttered fondly exasperated.

"Perhaps he wished to save more than just his godson's life, Harry."

Harry found himself tearing up against his will.

"Are you being honest, Polaris? Would Sirius really do that? Save both friend and foe. Or is this some strange twisted method of fate to tease my heart into hoping again? Please do not lie. I can't take more of it."

Polaris enveloped the teen in a hug. Harry smiled at how similar it was to Luna's own quirky hugs.

"I promise, Harry, I tell the truth."

Harry broke down in the older teen's arm.

"I am only meant to guide, but I shall be biased for once, Harry. Stay. Please. The future has never been brighter in my eyes with your presence here. You belong. Very much so here beside your newfound guardian and newfound life."

Harry felt a coil unwound within his chest.

"I'll think about it."

"That's better than a no," Polaris chuckled, stepping back and giving the younger teen's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "By the way, good job with your potions experiments. I'd dare say Snape would be very much affronted at how far you've progressed with his presence gone."

Harry laughed.

* * *

Harry peeked out of the corridor, checking if the coast was clear.

"What are you doing?"

"Eek –"

A hand clamped down on his lips.

"Do you want to get caught, Hadrian?"

Harry glared at the taller teen. Footsteps hurrying towards them however had the duo glancing at the end of the corridor in worry. Harry soon found himself being dragged away to another corridor and then into a broom closet.

A beat later he felt privacy wards and light wards fall into place. Harry startled as light flooded his surrounding and came face to face with a large lizard that had bright spots. He gave a yelp and latched onto the nearest source of immediate comfort in his fright, which was none other than Riddle.

A vibration from the very thing his arms were wrapped around tightly had the teen realising what exactly he was doing.

_Hugging Tom Riddle._

Harry jumped back in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I got startled." He felt his cheeks heat up.

The creature meanwhile – a salamander, Harry realised now that he was clear-headed – shuffled over onto his shoulder and down his arm. Harry let it crawl all the way to his palm.

"What the heck is a salamander doing in a closet?"

Riddle's palm lined up next to Harry's. The lizard-like creature waddled over with a happy hiss.

"I recognise this one. It's Malfoy's. The name was Alexa if I'm not wrong," Tom murmured. "She has a tendency to wander. I suppose Abraxas left her tank open. _Again._ "

Harry chucked at that. Alexa meanwhile started crawling up Riddle's arm to eventually curl up on his shoulder.

_"Aahh, nice human. Feed me, will you? The other one forgot."_

Harry gaped. _"Did she just talk?"_

Silence filled the cramped closet. Harry frowned in confusion at the sudden tenseness before realisation crashed down on him like a bucket of ice water.

_Shit._

His hand shot out to open the closet door but another hand caught it in a vicelike grasp.

_"You speak?"_

Harry willed himself to switch back to English.

"What? Riddle you are hissing."

Tom's eyes narrowed and Harry soon found himself with both his arms held up above him as Tom pressed uncomfortably close to him, sandwiching him between his body and the closet's wall.

_"Little Raven, don't test my patience. How do you speak the serpent tongue?"_

Harry looked away, refusing to answer.

_"Don't make me hurt you, love."_

Harry's anger rose up with that threat.

_"Oh, no. Go ahead. Prove me right, Riddle. Prove me that you are only faking this whole façade of a love pursuit._

Blue eyes widened. Harry smirked triumphantly, though something in his chest cracked at being right.

"You think I'm faking?" Riddle hissed.

Harry's moment of victory died out and confusion took over the teen.

"You think I'm _faking_?"

Harry averted his gaze.

A rough hand pulled his chin up, forcing him to look into blue eyes.

"You feel this is _fake_ , Hadrian?"

Suddenly, Harry's hands were free and his face was cupped. Lips crashed down onto his own and his eyes closed on their own as his breath was stolen in a kiss that curled his toes. And then there were kisses all over his neck, soft, delicate and wet. Harry felt his knees weaken. A hand curled around his waist in support.

"Do you think I'm _faking_ all this?"

Tom was suddenly very close and Harry felt _something_ press against his stomach amidst the folds of both his and the Slytherin's robes. A blush coated his cheeks as he realised what exactly that _something_ was.

"Do you think my magic – the reflection of my very _soul_ Hadrian – is _faking_ this?"

Magic coloured in gold and red swirled around the two within the closet, lighting up like fireflies. Everywhere it touched him, Harry felt his own soul stir in yearning. It felt just like Tom Riddle's own touches. Warm and fiery and _right_.

Harry closed his eyes.

"Do you think I fake it, Hadrian?"

"No," Harry whispered into the air.

He felt Tom move away from him, taking away both his own warmth and his magic's presence. A silence that was uncomfortable settled between the two. Harry grimaced internally, knowing he was at fault.

"I'm sorry."

He missed Riddle's look of surprise at the apology.

"It was wrong of me to accuse you to be faking your emotions."

"Have you been thinking that all this time?"

Harry averted his gaze yet again.

"Truthfully speaking, I didn't want to believe you were being genuine."

"Why?"

"I'm not even sure how long I'll be staying here, Riddle. I don't have the luxury to be investing in a relationship."

"Wherever you go, even if it is across seas, I do not care. I'll still have you as mine."

Harry's breath hitched.

"I'm afraid it's not simply distance you'll have to worry about."

"What else then?"

Harry looked back at the Slytherin with pleading eyes.

"Not tonight. Please. This isn't something I can share yet. I'm sorry."

Tom's lips pursed.

"Fine. But you're telling me one day."

Harry gave a wry smile at that demand.

"I'm sure I will. I doubt I'll survive you otherwise," Harry muttered the last part.

Another silence fell between the two. Harry decided to partially appease the storm of questions he was sure was raging inside his stoic companion.

_"I learnt I could speak the serpent's tongue sometime near my eleventh birthday. I didn't realise it then, honestly. It just sounded like English to me. I only learnt that it was called Parseltongue during my twelfth year. I accidentally spoke it out loud in front of a group of witnesses._

Harry grimaced at the memory.

_"They didn't take it well?"_

Harry looked up to see Riddle had come closer to him again.

 _"No. No they didn't._ Harry gently held out a palm to Riddle's shoulder. Alexa, who had silently been watching the duo – even while they had been kissing, Harry realised in amusement – jumped down happily and Harry petted the being much to its pleasure.

_But I had my two best friends with me though. They pulled me aside and told me what the fuss was all about. Stuck by me too, when everyone else suddenly started sprouting nonsense about me being an evil wizard in the making._

Harry smiled at the memory of Ron and Hermione. He wondered what they would think of him now, huddled in a broom closet, enjoying kisses from Tom bloody Riddle of all people. Sensing Riddle opening his mouth to ask questions distracted him from his thoughts.

_Before you ask the hows and whys, let me just tell you I don't know much about them. It's either that or I am not allowed to tell due to an oath. But if it helps eases your curiosity, I'm not related to Slytherin in anyway, so you don't have to fear me stealing your title or whatever._

Harry watched as Riddle's shoulders relaxed. He raised an eyebrow.

_"Seriously? Were you actually worried about the heirship of all things?"_

_"Who said it was the titles that concerned me?"_ Riddle placed a hand onto to closet wall Harry was leaning on, towering over him. Harry pressed himself back in habit, cradling the salamander he was holding to his chest.

_"Then what –"_

_"My little Raven, you must be aware that if we were indeed related by chance, it would have hindered my ability to pursue you? Would you approve of blood family marrying each other? You know of the risks in that._

Harry tilted his head back to stare contemplatively at the Slytherin heir.

 _"Yes, it would repel me. But would it stop you?"_ Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Riddle gave a seductive smile.

_"No."_

Harry felt the teen swoop down again but he raised a hand to press it against the other wizard's mouth.

"That's enough kissing for tonight, Mr. Riddle. We should leave."

Harry yelped as he felt something nip his hand. He drew it back instinctively and immediately regretted the action as a pair of lips stole another kiss from him.

Harry glared at the smug git in front of him.

"Honestly, Riddle – " Harry hissed in pain as the Slytherin pinched his arm.

"It's Tom, Hadrian."

Harry swatted away the wandering hands from his body.

"Riddle," Harry hissed back defiantly, angry at the pinch. "Leave me alone, will you? Go back to whatever you were doing."

Riddle leaned back against the other wall of the closet.

"Well, I was doing my prefect rounds. And I am doing what I am supposed to be doing."

"Harassing me?" Harry deadpanned as he repositioned the silent salamander to his own shoulder.

"No, catching miscreants. I'm afraid I have to assign you detention."

Harry gaped. "You wouldn't dare. I have places to be, Riddle!"

"Exactly why I'm interfering, darling. I'm not letting you meet anyone at this time in the night, dressed like _that_."

Harry found himself sandwiched against the closet wall again. And Riddle's mood had reversed to angry again.

 _"Feisty mates, aren't you two?"_ Alexa hissed from Harry's shoulders. " _You just finished one round of frolicking."_

Harry blushed while Riddle smirked, though the Slytherin had yet to calm down.

"How many times have I told you, you are mine, Hadrian? Not anyone else's. Even the creature gets it."

Harry blinked, confused at first at what the Slytherin was so seriously miffed about. When he understood what was happening the boy had to refrain from rolling eyes and reign in his temper.

"First of all, Riddle, I am NOT yours," Harry snapped, pushing the teen away in anger.

Oh well, reigning his temper had always been a futile fight. Harry's magic rose to back him up when Riddle's eyes narrowed and the boy's own magic flared.

"I can go out at any time, with or without anyone, wearing anything I like." His magic pressed away Riddle's magic in an effort to restrain the Slytherin who was gradually getting more frustrated. Harry spared a glance to his attire. "Besides, my clothing is respectable, Riddle. Stop picking it apart like it's indecent."

It was true. What he wore was, in his opinion, a beautiful white robe made out of Acromantula silk, with golden trimmings in the hem. The sleeves were tight and pointed by the time they reached his wrist and the whole thing was sewn perfectly to fit him like a second skin.

Harry had thought he looked pretty cleaned up for once, considering he had once only had torn and tattered, overlarge clothes to call his own.

"I never said it was indecent. In fact, it is absolutely stunning on you, Hadrian," Harry' cheeks coloured slightly against his will. "But like I said, you are not going to sneak off to gallivant around with some secret lover, Hadrian. I won't have it."

"I'm not going to meet any secret lover!" Harry snapped. "I'm going to the Thestrals!"

Riddle raised an eyebrow. "At this time of the night? Dressed like you're on a date?"

Harry rolled his eyes, restraint well evaporated.

"Yes. It happens to be a special night, Riddle. Leave me be!"

Harry slammed open the closet door, uncaring if anyone was going to catch him and started to storm to the Forbidden Forest outside. For the _umpteenth_ time in his life, he felt himself being tugged back. Harry glared through the solid chest he had been slammed against.

"I'll come with you."

"Absolutely not," his muffled voice snapped back.

"It's dangerous, Hadrian."

"I've been through the Forbidden Forest many times, thank you very much. I know my way. Now if you'll stop trying to break my hand and my nose with all this vicious tugging, farewell!"

This time, Harry cast a mild Petrificus Totalus on the unexpecting teen before hurrying away. He had no desire to face Riddle's wrath again.

* * *

Tom was not sure which emotion was coursing through him with greater intensity. Anger or exasperation. Nobody would dare petrify _him_ and believe they could get away with it. Then again, Hadrian had done worse, what with stealing his wand and tricking him to give oaths.

Granted they had all been during a time he had been in an unstable mind but the boy had done it in a most Slytherin manner.

He supposed he could let the matter slide. Hadrian had made sure the spell was mild so that Tom could break free in a matter of minutes. And the teen had left him petrified against the wall, not fallen on the floor in an undignified position.

Tom huffed.

"I'm going soft."

The black-haired boy trundled through the Hogwarts Grounds, staring at his wand that was pointing him towards his quarry. Up in the sky, the full moon twinkled ominously. He hoped Hadrian truly knew where he was going. This night of all nights was one of the most dangerous to wander in the Forbidden Forest of all places.

A few minutes later, Tom found himself still walking deeper into the forest, with no sign of Hadrian still.

The teen sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be a long night for him. Thank Merlin for disillusion charms and silencing and scent-masking spells. Tom was sure he would have been hounded by some beast of the forest otherwise.

The sound of laughter ahead had the sixteen-year-old hurrying his steps.

Reaching the line of trees ahead him, Tom realised there was a small clearing ahead if he were to walk on. And in the middle of it were a herd of Thestrals. Hadrian himself was in the middle of the creatures, cradling a new born fowl in his arms.

The blood coating the new born was seeping into Hadrian's robes, tainting the pristine cloth. Tom rolled his eyes in exasperation.

 _The idiot had to wear **white** of all things to a birthing ceremony. Seriously._ The Slytherin heir's eyes shone with fondness at his lover's ridiculousness.

Still, considering the occasion was a _birthing ceremony_ , it was probably customary for Hadrian to have worn white.

Tom continued observing the teen, drinking in the sight of the tan boy. He found the view to be quite stunning. He had not lied to Hadrian about his appearance. The boy was naturally appealing to the eyes, with his beautiful tanned skin and striking emerald eyes. In a trimmed and fitting white robe that accentuated not just his body but complimented his skin colour, the boy was a gorgeous sight. Add in the eerie yet ethereal Thestrals surrounding the teen protectively and Hadrian could very well pass of as a deity of Death who was visiting the Earth this full moon night.

Tom idly wondered if he should show himself to the teen. He did feel ridiculous spying on him from behind trees.

Another laugh rang through the air. Hadrian's face was lit up in joy and his magic swirled around him in a magnificent display, mirroring its master's spirit.

Tom remained in his position, drinking in the pure sight. The view was worth feeling ridiculous he supposed. He'd just have to make sure when Hadrian went back to the castle, he wouldn't catch sight of Tom following him.

* * *

Harry started in surprise as a purely black owl swooped down onto his lap through his dorm's open window.

"Hello, Layla," he greeted with an enthusiastic petting to the owl's head. "Have you come with a letter from grandfather?"

The owl hooted affectionately, nipping his fingers the same way that reminded Harry painfully of his Hedwig. Layla held out a letter that had the seal of the Peverell family. Harry gave a discreet glance around, even though he knew no one was in the dorm with him for the moment.

_Dearest Hadrian,_

_I've heard the rumours. But I'm afraid I do not know which is true and which is false. You have avoided the subject in your letters, have you not young man?_

_Are **you** alright? Remember, you should not feel pressured into anything. Your grandmother and I are looking forward to seeing you back home. We are here for you if you need anything._

_Write back. With the full story. It is better to confront than bottle up, child._

_Missing you much,_

_Asher Peverell_

_PS: Your grandmother wishes to meet this supposed young Tom Riddle who is courting you. She has already written an invitation to him to meet up but sending it depends on your story._

Harry smiled at the letter. He loved how much care and concern the old Peverell couple had for him. They had found him unconscious in the middle of the woods surrounding their property. Nursed him to health.

In this whole year and a half of time displacement, they had been his anchor. They knew his truth. The truth about Harry James Potter. They had coaxed it out of him the first summer he had spent with them. After that, had come the adoption.

He had tried to stop them, truthfully. But grandmother – Akai – had been firm.

_A young child like you is vulnerable by yourself in this world without shelter and security. Throw in the fact that you are magical and a child of the future, Harry, you will become a prime target for the vultures of both the muggle and magical world._

_You wish to find your way home. Allow my husband and I to shelter you while you try that._

_Don't feel awkward. We were never blessed with children. We are more than happy to take you in as ours._

She had gone ahead with the adoption after that with no protests from Harry. They were a blessing indeed.

Polaris' words danced across his memories.

**"Perhaps he wished to save more than just his godson's life, Harry."**

Harry was well aware the Peverell House had long died to extinction by the time he had been born in the future.

He wondered if he had been a blessing to the Peverell couple too.

The thought warmed his heart. He had grown quite fond of Asher and Akai over year. It would make him happy to have brought joy into their lives.

_And if I left, they would be sad._

Harry sighed.

He took out his spare parchments and scribbled out a letter.

_Dear grandpapa,_

_I miss you very much. You are right in that I have kept some matters from you. I did not know how to pen them into words. I still do not. But I will try. I would prefer to speak the most important matter over with you and grandmere in person. I'm afraid it is much too important to be written on paper._

_As for the courting, well, tell grandmere to decide for herself what to do with the invitation. I am not sure what I even feel._

_To be truthful, it is not exactly the courting that happens in the etiquette books. But then again, I did not really give Riddle much chance to formally ask me out. I have been avoiding him, you see, and these tokens of love he sends me are his way of reminding me that he will not let me forget, even if I avoid him._

_You know why I avoid him, though._

_I am not sure about what is happening around me, grandfather. It is all too conflicting. I will not lie. I do find his pursuit stirring something within my heart. I do find myself feeling foolish around his mere presence._

_I feel spelled._

_It is a new experience. A very much terrifying experience. It feels wrong, considering my background but I'll be untrue to my heart if I say I do not desire it._

_Is this fondness, grandfather? Love? I really do not know._

_And does wanting this strange affection make me a traitor, grandfather? I hope not. But I'm scared it does._

_I had a conversation recently with one of Luna's ancestor. Speaking with him has solidified my belief on Luna's capabilities. He has also answered some of the questions that plague me ever since I came. He had news that was important too but like I mentioned, I would rather speak that with you in person._

_His acquaintance has eased some of my doubts and fears. But I am still hesitant with my decision._

_I feel there is so much at stake, yet nothing at stake at the same time._

_All this however, is going to come to a conclusion sooner or later, come winter. I'll explain in person._

_Looking forward to see you._

_Yours with love,_

_Hadrian Peverell._

"Get this to grandfather, please?" Harry murmured softly to Layla. "And be careful on your way back. There may be a storm tonight so seek shelter if need be."

Harry cast protective spells on both the owl and letter, just in case. Layla gave him an affectionate nip before flying off into the evening sky.

* * *

Harry stilled as he felt Riddle settle into the seat beside him. The mutterings around the Potions labs distinctly fell down a syllable. Harry rolled his eyes at the students' nosiness.

"I received a formal invitation to your home for the Yule holidays."

Harry's hand almost let the vial he was holding slip. An irritated frown decorated his face. _Can't he say it any louder? I'm certain the Great Hall missed it briefly from here._ Harry shot a glare at the gasping students around him. To his satisfaction, most of them looked away in embarrassment at having been caught.

"I suppose it came from grandmere," Harry replied, not bothering to keep his voice quiet. "She's sometimes too nosy. Like some people I know…"

He watched in satisfaction as his classmates fidgeted guiltily.

"Do you want me to decline, Hadrian?"

The room quietened again. Harry really wished people would leave him be. He stoically added his ingredients, going through all the short cuts he had figured out as quickly as the potion making process allowed. To his relief, Riddle didn't push him to answer. The wizard simply focused on his own potion.

Unfortunately, the room did not gain in volume.

_Nosy buggers._

Harry soon found himself walking up to Slughorn with his finished potion and earning another early dismissal. By the time he was packing, Riddle was bottling up his own potion. A glance around showed the two of them were going to be the only early dismissals. Nobody else was even in the final stages.

Harry waved his wand to pack up Riddle's things while the wizard went up to hand up his stuff. Walking to the exit, he threw Riddle his bag to the entire room's surprise and walked out the classroom.

He faintly heard Laura exclaim "Oh come on! You could have answered in front of us!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Riddle fell into step beside him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Look Hadrian, do you want me to come to your home?"

Harry didn't answer until they reached the Room of Requirement. The Hufflepuff walked into the room that appeared, requesting for the most private quarters the room could conjure for him and his companion.

"Riddle, do you honestly believe my grandparents sent you that invitation, without my knowledge?" he asked with a raised brow as he settled into the sofa that appeared in the room.

"You don't seem happy about it though." Riddle took a seat beside Harry. Harry in turn twisted sideways with one leg curling under him and the other dangling out the seat to face Riddle.

"I'm not happy about a lot of things. Life is not fair like that."

"I will stay at Hogwarts, if you do not find it comfortable to have me know your family."

"Are you ending your pursuit?"

"No." Riddle raised a hand to caress Harry's cheek, mirroring the Hufflepuff's seating position, though he still managed to look regal in it. "I'm never going to give up on you."

Harry's heart gave a leap but he pushed away Riddle's hand.

"You do not know much about me, you know?"

"You have not allowed me to, little Raven. I've been trying to get closer to you but all you do is hide from me."

Harry admitted the Slytherin had a very good point.

"Why are you so intent on having me as your lover, Riddle?"

Harry knew the reason. But he wanted to see what the boy would answer.

"Because you are mine. Your magic sings to mine. Your very presence lifts my spirits no matter how annoying you can be. You and I have the potential to be each other's, Hadrian. Not many people get that. Do you deny the signs of compatibility between us, Raven?"

Harry swallowed.

"Look, I –" Harry paused. And then sighed in frustration. "Look, Riddle I – is not that I don't like you or anything but –"

"You like me, Hadrian. You like me very much," Tom cut in.

Harry frowned in irritation. But any retort from his lips died down as his left hand was pulled up roughly.

"If you do not indeed like me, little Raven, explain this. _Revelio!_ "

A silver ring with a snake and a raven glimmered into appearance on Harry's index finger. Harry closed his eyes in defeat.

"Why do you make this difficult? Can't you just give me a chance, Hadrian?"

Harry eased his hand away from the other wizard.

"Some things are not as easy as they seem, Tom Marvalo Riddle."

Blue eyes stared at emerald, not comprehending.

"I don't give you a chance, Riddle, because I know if I did, you will indeed succeed in winning my heart. You have already succeeded partially."

Tom frowned. "Why don't you let it happen?"

"Because it would be wrong of me to do that to _you_."

"What? Hadrian, you do not make sense."

Harry closed his eyes.

"I refuse to be in a relationship with you with secrets, Tom. You saw one possibility in the mirror that day."

Blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Let me tell you of the other possibility that I have lived through."

Harry opened his eyes to lock gazes with Tom.

"You – under oath mind – will now listen to my story. My true story. My birth, my background and my true name. After all that –" Harry cursed mentally as his voice hitched. "After all that, if you still want to pursue me, visit me at my current home with that invitation. Or send a letter of rejection or simply don't come. I'll understand the message."

"What makes you think I can't decide immediately after?"

Harry gave a wry grin.

"I doubt it very much, Lord Voldemort."

Tom tensed and his eyes narrowed.

"Oath please." Harry held out his palm, seeking a binding promise.

A flash of magic and the appropriate words later, Harry searched within himself for his Gryffindor courage.

_"My true name, Tom Riddle, is Hadrian James Potter and I was born on the night of the 31st of July, on the year 1980."_

* * *

Harry stared at the older teen seated beside him. It was in moments like these that he wished Tom Riddle was not a master at the Mind Arts. A blank face and emotionless eyes were hard to read.

Harry slid of the ring he wore and placed it between the space between the duo on the sofa. A space that had gradually grown larger between the two as Harry had spilled his life secrets to his once arch nemesis.

 _Still could be,_ a voice cautioned in his head. _Now that you have revealed yourself, who is to say he won't simply finish you off now when it is easy? Nobody would suspect lovelorn Riddle to be your murderer._

Harry's heart broke at the poisonous words supplied by his own wary mind.

"If you no longer want to court me, I understand. Like I mentioned earlier, you can simply not come over to the Peverell mansion. Please do make a decision before the winter solstice though."

Harry rose from his seat, grabbing his abandoned bag.

"If I've hurt you in anyway these past few months, I'm sorry. I was only trying to protect either of us from a bad ending. And even though I didn't reciprocate, you were a really good courting partner. You are very thoughtful and genuine in your actions." Harry gave a small wave. "See you around, Riddle."

Harry reached for the door.

"What happens on the winter solstice?"

Harry's hand paused by the doorknob. He tilted his head slightly to the right.

"There is a way for me to go back home. On that night, I either stay or leave permanently."

"You would consider staying?"

"There are some things worth staying for, Tom Riddle. I have until that night to figure out if that thing of worth still belongs to me."

Harry left the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

* * *

"Well, look who it is."

Harry turned around to find Polaris leaning against the end of the bookshelf he was perusing.

"Polaris! What are you doing here? Is it not the last Hogsmeade visit? I had thought most students would be clambering over to buy sweets and trinkets."

"You know I could ask you the same thing."

Harry smiled. The duo walked over to Harry's already claimed table. Polaris waved his wand, letting a privacy bubble fall between them and the rest of the world. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"How are you?"

"I am fine," Harry replied confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Hiding behind indifference is not the definition of being fine, Harry."

Harry shook his head.

"I'm not hiding."

"You may have the entirety of Hogwarts fooled but don't forget I _see_."

"I'm truly fine, Polaris."

The blonde did not look convinced.

"Please stop the façade, Harry."

Harry sighed, giving up.

"Alright I'm not fine."

Polaris raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to lie. I really did fall for him over these past few months, ok? Even knowing all the horrible things from the future. But like you said, he has not yet become any of that yet. It was not hard to fall."

Harry let his head fall back onto the chair, trying to will the tears in his eyes away.

"I'll survive if he rejects me, Polaris. I'll survive if I end up going back to a future that already has a Voldemort that has won the war. I never did bind him from using the information he received from me. Perhaps he will succeed with his sanity intact this time round and will go down as a beloved leader in history. Who knows?"

Harry tiled his head to face his silent companion.

"I've survived many things. I can survive a heartbreak too. But what I guess I'm ashamed to admit is I fear the moment when the rejection becomes true. I'll get over it eventually yes. But that one moment in time is – pardon my language – an absolute bitch. I don't want to go through it."

"It's alright to be afraid, Harry."

Harry gave a bitter smile.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me."

"What?" Harry blinked in confusion at the change in topic.

"This is potentially the last Hogsmeade trip you may have in this time. You leave for the holidays tomorrow and your crossroad comes in the next eleven days following that. Let's ensure whatever happens, you leave for the Peverell home with happy memories, alright? Come on a date with me."

Harry tiled his head.

"Don't worry, it's not the romantic kind. Just a day of fun with a friend."

A pale hand extended towards him. Harry smiled and took it.

"Ok."

* * *

Harry leaned against the balcony railing. The Peverell's lands stretched across miles and most of it was covered in either woods or well-manicured gardens. Therefore, the view was a sight to behold.

A draft blew across his face. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the cool touch it left on his skin.

It was the winter solstice that day. Sirius was going to shine bright by the time night came and seven minutes from midnight, the planets will align.

There had been no word from Riddle.

Harry had broken down, for what is worth, in the arms of his grandmere last night itself. Akai had held him tight and whispered soothing words in his ear. Asher had come to sit beside them on the bed, letting a supportive hand fall across his shaking shoulders. The man had not uttered a word but the presence itself had comforted Harry.

Harry wishes the couple had been younger. Then, it would have made his want to stay so much more achievable. But reality remained that they had but a few more years in the world. They were no alchemists like Nicholas Flamel. They were wizards yes, but unfortunately not immortal. If he stayed, Harry was simply prepping himself to be orphaned again in the next few years.

He couldn't stay for that. He knew he would break. They did too. Which was why Harry supposed they had not tried to force him to stay.

Night fell across the day. Harry made sure to not look as starts twinkled into existence up above. He wondered if he would fall asleep outside tonight and wake up back in his time.

The time ticked by. Clouds shifted in the dark sky.

A tempus showed that he had half an hour left for the fateful time came.

Harry finally let himself look up to seek out the Dog Star. Sirius shone bright above him. The wizard let his eyes close.

_I wish –_

"If you disappear on me now, I will tear through time to kill you with my bare hands."

Harry's flew open.

All of a sudden, golden red magic swirled around him, trapping him in his position, refusing to let him turn around completely.

"You are a cruel person, Harry James Potter," a dark voice whispered into his ear as Harry felt a presence behind him. He turned his head to his left to meet darkened blue eyes.

"Do you realise what you subjected me to after so easily spilling the truth of another horrid possibility?" Images flashed through Harry's head. Emerald eyes widened in both disbelief, horror and sympathy. "That's right. Nightmares. Except they were in truth visions. The visions of what I may become if I had gone and split my soul like a fool."

Riddle's breath mingled with Harry's.

"I saw it all, you know? The murders, the _crucios_ , the insanity. I saw your life too. Everything about it. The abuse you suffered at the hands of your _loving_ relatives," a hand brushed Harry's back, right where he hid countless belt marks. "The manipulations you have undergone at the hand of Dumbledore. Do you realise them? The fact that that man was testing you in first year? And second? And all the other years?"

Harry swallowed, shame colouring his cheeks red at the reminder of his pathetic moments in life. He realised them yes. He had realised them too late.

"Are you seriously ready to go back? To that life? How pathetic."

"Why are you even here?" Harry asked, desperate for a change in topic. To his own disgust, Harry found a small part of him wishing Tom still wanted him.

"To reject you, Hadrian Rell."

That small part died quite a brutal death.

"Your absence had been a message enough, Riddle," Harry muttered, hoping his eyes had not betrayed his hope from a few seconds back. But if the cruel glint in his eyes were any indication, Tom Riddle knew exactly what Harry was feeling.

"But are you not aware that proper etiquette requires me to do it face to face?"

_Whoever wrote that rule had to have been a sadist._

"Well, if you are done, you may leave now. My ride back home will be starting in a few minutes."

"Oh, but I cannot allow that I'm afraid."

Harry frowned.

"It's not your business, Riddle. Leave me."

"Oh, it is very much my business if my future husband believes he can abandon me. I do not let what is mine go."

Emerald orbs widened.

"What – "

Harry found himself twisted around violently to meet a smirking Tom Riddle.

"I told you the first time we met in this timeline that you shouldn't dare to walk away from me. I do not give false warnings even under potion influences."

"You said you reject–"

"Of course, I reject you," Tom snarled cruelly. "I do not settle for what is _fake_ , Harry Potter."

Harry glared. "I am not fake you little –"

"Hadrian Rell is _fake_."

Harry snarled in anger before understanding lighted up in his brain. He paused.

 _Oh_.

"You were right in that telling the truth would make me change my mind. I am not going to pursue you any longer, Hadrian Rell. But – "

Riddle's arm tightened around Harry's waist.

"But you I will continue chasing, Hadrian Potter."

"What of – what of my original timeline? And the prophecy?"

Tom let his forehead touch Harry's.

"Neither exists now, Harry. _Stay_ with me. Be mine."

Harry's eyes turned moist; emotions overwhelming.

"But – but why would you want me to? Tom, you know what I can become for your cause! I can destroy it."

"Or you can stay by my side to ensure it never fails," Tom pressed. "You are harping on one possibility that I promise you will no longer come to be. I am not going to risk my sanity or cause. Are you aware, my true campaign is for a better childhood ultimately for all magical children? Do you know that the term pureblood is not a term in truth to divide magicals? Pureblood for anyone with magical blood and mudblood for muggles – specifically those that abuse magicals. Blood traitors are those that leave the wizarding world for muggles, turning their backs on the gift of magic they have been blessed with."

" _Oh_."

"It seems time had warped the truth to an ugly prejudice by the time you were born, Harry. I do not want to persecute muggleborns. I want to save the ones that have had a bad childhood like us."

A hand brushed across Harry's back, where Harry hid the marks of his uncle's belt hits. His cheeks coloured in shame at the memories.

"Stay with me," Riddle repeated. "Stay with me and we can make the possibility I saw in the looking glass a reality."

Harry swallowed.

"You – You don't hate me then?"

"You came back in time, albeit accidentally, with knowledge of the future you idiot. You could have used the opportunity to _kill_ me. End the rise of my Darkness even before it could even take root. Nobody would have suspected you. You could have even given Dumbledore all the evidence he needed to corner me up and stop my campaign. Heck, you could have pretended to join me instead too. I would have certainly let someone of your power into my inner circle. You could have learned anything about me. You could have found my weaknesses. _You could have destroyed me._ Yet all you did, Harry Potter, was _hide_."

Tom gave a wry grin.

"And when you were forced due to circumstances into my presence, you never even tried to _harm_ me. After all you've been through at the hands of my potential future self."

Tom shook his head, exasperated.

"You are pathetically kind."

Harry closed his eyes with a bitter laugh. He knew. He had contemplated those options himself. But he knew the Tom Riddle before him had not yet wandered astray to evil. No matter how much he hated the Dark Lord Voldemort, he couldn't kill Tom Riddle.

A boy who was too much like him.

"I still remember the future you lived in vividly from all those visions. They haunt me. I do not like what they show. I do not like either one of us in them because I am but a pathetic, insane monster and _you_ stand opposite me to fight against me." Riddle's arms tightened around him. "I'd rather you stay by my side, helping my vision. Being the guide that would stop me from straying afar. Perhaps I simply do not know grasp the whole magnitude of the future you lived through, Hadrian. But that only makes me dismiss that future easily. I only care that is has not happened and that you and I are still capable of being each other's."

Harry stared into the Slytherin heir's eyes.

"You really do not care? You do not think this is wrong?"

Tom's magic flared in the air, seeking out Harry's. Silver-green magic rose in response to twine and fuse around it, brightening happily.

"Your magic and soul still sings to my own magic and still whole soul. I am _sure_ this is right, Hadrian."

Warm lips claimed his in a sweet kiss and Harry melted against the body keeping him upright.

"Stay, Harry Potter. You won't regret it."

**_It is not wrong to be selfish for once and think of what you want._ **

Harry gave a watery grin at the Slytherin heir.

"What will you do if I refuse? You do know I have a life back where I came from."

Tom's eyes darkened.

"I can offer you a much happier life here. A life where you will be respected for who you are and are capable of. A life where you will want for nothing and where you will be loved. If you still refuse, I will tear through time to search for you, little Raven. Heed my words, I will."

Harry laughed, tears dripping down silently across his cheeks.

_"Well in that case, I'll gladly be yours Tom Marvalo Riddle."_

**~ The End ~**

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Oh dammit!"

Albus Dumbledore looked up, intrigued, as he heard his colleagues groan. It was just the first day of school after the holidays. Nothing bad could have happened already to put any of them in such a mood.

"They are _engaged_ already?! Now I owe Tiers ten galleons. Unfair, honestly. I'm pretty sure that scoundrel used his divination skills to cheat."

Albus looked over to see what the fuss was about. There disappearing down the corridor was a duo that the whole of Hogwarts had been rooting for since Tom Riddle came out to say he was in love. The silver glints from each of their left hands was noticeable from the distance if one looked for it.

Albus chuckled.

"Well Horace, Tiers is a divination teacher. It must come to him. Why ever did you go betting against him?"

"Well having seen the two of them before the holidays, would you believe they would have been engaged by now? I thought it was an easy win. Stupid Tiers. But I do wonder what happened between the two of them."

Albus took in the bickering form of the two most brilliant students of the school. He understood where his colleague's curiosity came from. Days before the holiday everyone had sense a falling out or something along those lines between Hadrian and Tom.

"You know there are rumours Mr Rell has been potioned."

Albus' eyebrows raised. Once upon a time, he would have suspected that about Tom Riddle. But seeing the two of them, so very alike like he and a certain _someone_ had been like in his youth, Albus knew this was not the case. Love potions do not bring out such pure joy at the presence of their intended lovers.

"That's rather vicious, isn't it?"

"Not to mention stupid," Horace muttered.

" _Oh?_ "

"Please Albus, we both know Tom takes pride in his own brilliance and charisma. To potion somebody would be an insult to that. And Hadrian's family would never let him fall under the influence of something that disgusting and harmful. As an Ancient and Noble family, I would not be surprised if they had been keeping him under antidotes throughout the year."

Albus walked on with his colleague towards the staff common area.

"Ah but Horace, our students are not aware of Hadrian's true name now, are they?"

The professors walked on, exchanging thoughts on their students' behaviours and conduct. Albus gave a last glance to the newly engaged couple who were by now inching behind a suit of armour, no doubt wanting some privacy.

He smiled softly.

_Young love._

He hoped they survived through the years.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for kudos and comments at this point.  
> Be polite if u got sth u want to critique tho pls :)  
> Arigato <3


End file.
